No Place For Mortals
by curiosity-driven
Summary: Annabeth is accepted into Gallagher! She's, of course, in the gangs suite. But the sneaky, snoopy girls just can't help but following the mysterious Annabeth to camp. Things start to get real interesting when Chiron makes her bring them in.
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth Chase,_

_ Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is pleased to say that you have been accepted to spend the rest of your school experiences here at the Academy. As you know we are famous for our curriculum, you may need some catching up to do in the beginning of the first semester. We have high hopes for you here. A limo will come and pick you up from the airport the starting day of school._

_Sincerely,_

_Gallagher Trusties._

"Whoa!" I said to myself after getting the letter. I had applied to this school a year ago and they only took me because of my excellent grades.

I called my dad and stepmom from upstairs to tell them the good news. I was visiting them for a week until I went back to New York to attend school there. I had just got back from camp when I got the letter. Well I _was _going to school in New York to be close to Olympus again, but now with the acceptance to go to the best school in the country, possibly the world, Olympus's renovations would have to go through via Iris Message and weekend visits.

"Dad!" I called, bursting at the seems with excitement.

"Yes dear?" He said coming down the stairs quickly.

"I got into Gallagher!" I jumped into his arms.

"I knew you'd get in!" He said happy for me!

"Wait!" I said things rushing into my head at once. "I need to tell Thalia, and Percy, and we need to stop all the transfers. I need to go to Olympus! I'm sorry dad but I can't stay here. I need to pack and move my stuff. I, jeez, I only have a week to get ready!"

My dad looked hurt at the thought of our week being cut down to only a day and a night. "Well Annabeth, I only want the best for you... I'll book the plane tickets to you after dinner for you to go to New York, and for your tickets to go to school."

"Really?" I said in shock. "Thanks dad!"

I ran up to my room and repacked the suitcase I had spent an hour unpacking. I also gathered other crap I would need until winter. I now had two suitcases full of stuff.

I remembered that I needed to call Percy and Thalia. I dialed Percy first.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Percy!"

"Annabeth! What's up? How's Fresco?

"It's good, but listen, I need to tell you something big ok?" I said taking deep breaths.

"Yeah tell away!" He sounded nervous not knowing what to expect, but I don't blame him because I didn't either.

"Well I got excepted into the country's best school... in Virginia."

"Virginia... that's, that's a long way from New York. What about Olympus?" Percy scratched his head.

"I got a lot done, I have most of the blueprints and all that stuff, all we need to do is construct it."

"Isn't this a little fast? The school year starts next week and your in San Francisco until then."

"I'm coming to New York tomorrow, to finish up on Olympus and say good bye to you and Thalia." I found my self holding my breath hoping he'd be okay with me moving away.

"It's a lot to take in Annabeth. But I'm happy for you, you deserve this more than anyone in the world." I breathed again.

When I called Thalia we pretty much had the same discussion as the one I had with Percy but she sounded almost fearful about being alone without my Seaweed Brain for a year of school. She hoped I didn't get kicked out, and I laughed when I herd that. I'd miss Thalia and Percy after all we went through over the summers.

One Week Later

I stepped out of the limo completely amazed, this had to be the most beautiful school ever created. It had vines twirling up the stone walls, it looked like a castle. The front gates stood tall as it opened up to ten more limo's in front of me and the ones passing by me that had already gone around the stone circle. In the middle of the circle was a cute little pond with blooming lily pads. The stone road lead to stairs that was flooded with girls hugging other girls.

I wouldn't know a soul. I was a nervous wreck. My limo got to those perfect stairs and a doorman came and opened the door for me. I thanked him and looked at my new school with awe. I got my bags and headed into the school.

It was chilly and the hallways were packed with parents and squealing girls. I went over to the sheet that told me where I was staying. It said I was sharing a room with a girl named Rebecca Baxter, Cammie Morgan, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry. Great I said to myself, it's going to be packed in our room.

The map of the school's dorm told me where to go to get there. _Yeah I'd go that way if I wanted to rip my arms off by all these bags._ I took a second look at the sheet and saw a way shorter way to get there.

I knocked on the door even though I had a key. "Come in!" I herd someone shout. I opened the door. The room was humongous, but I could already tell that five girls would be tricky to fit in it still. All the beds had already been claimed, and one was empty and so way the very small space around it.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, your new room mate." I said smiling.

All four of the girls had their eyes on me, analyzing me.

"I'm Cammie," A brown haired girl stuck out her hand for me to shake, I shook it firmly. Cammie looked as normal as a teenage girl could get. Someone that you would pass by and not even notice.

"Liz," Said the small stick figure like one. She had a southern accent. Liz didn't look like she could hold up in fight for very long, more like the run away type.

"The sheet says Rebecca but everyone calls me Bex." Bex had a thick British accent and strong hands, her arms looked tight with muscle. _She's _the kind that would stay by my side and fight.

"Hi, I'm Macey McHenry." O gods, Macey McHenry, as in the daughter of the senator James McHenry?

"Um, hi."

"I like her," Bex whispered to Cammie. "She looks like she's looking for a way to take us down. It's like I can see the gears turning in her mind." I giggled.

I started to set up my bed by putting on the bed sheets. The other girls just whispered on one of their beds. When I got to my prized laptop I hugged it and looked for a place to plug in the charger.

"Nice laptop." Liz said.

"Thanks, it was a gift I got a couple years ago." I told her.

"Really who?"

"Um, someone really important." I was trying not to be very strait forward because it's not easy to explain that the person who gave it to you was Daedalus, as in the ancient one.

Liz gave up and returned to her whispers. I found a plug and made sure it would charge the laptop because it was super low from me fiddling with it on the plane. I brought out the picture of Percy and I hugging at camp, and the one with Thalia, Nico, Grover, Percy and I all at the sing-a-long on the last night of camp. I loved that one because it's all the people I'm closest to. Plus the bonfire that night was about 20 ft high and was in the background so it looked amazing.

I opened the closet to find it already overflowing with clothes, but I was fine with the floor as one. That's how we did it at camp.

When I was done I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Hey Annabeth time for dinner!" Cammie, I think, called out. I moaned. "It's okay we'll show you how to get there."

I walked with them down the series of stairs and hallways. It was a _really _big school. When we got to the dining hall there was a sign over it saying English American. I was confused, yeah American we speak English, what's the point?

We sat down on at a table, I sat next to Cammie and Bex.

"So Annabeth, tell us a little about yourself. How'd you get into this school?" Bex asked.

"I don't really know, I applied not thinking I'd get in. But I guess I did really good in school so..." Good in school, yeah right, I'd been kicked out of almost all of the ones I had attended! I knew my mother, Athena, probably helped me get into this school but it's not like I could tell them that.

"Tell us about that guy you hugging in that picture on your nightstand." Macey asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh," I blushed. "That's Percy Jackson, my boyfriend."

"Percy Jackson? As in the boy who was wanted like five years ago only to be found running away from that physco?" Bex asked. I wanted to laugh because somewhere Ares had herd that and wanted to kill her for saying that.

"Yeah him, it's kind of a long story. Not one I really want to repeat." They all looked at each other amused.

"And what about those other people in the other picture." I smiled.

"Those are my best friends in the world. Percy in the one right next to me. Thalia is the one in the silver jacket and head band looking thing. Grover is the one that has a little bit of a go-tee going on. And Nico, he's the one who isn't smiling and has the skull and cross bone t- shirt."

"Interesting group of friends." Liz said.

"You have _no _idea." I said under my breath.

"So, what about your family?" Liz asked, but Macey elbowed her in the ribs and Bex put her face in her hands shacking her head back and forth.

"My family... um, it's large. My dad lives in California with my step mom and two kids. My mom... she's a very important woman, very wise and smart." I said choosing my words carefully.

"Who's your mom?" Macey asked in interest.

"Um..." I took an interest in my nails and shaking my head about what I was going to say next. "Many people have herd of her, knowing on how smart you have to be to get in this school, you probably use her as an example for some things or a role model. But no one really notices what's in front of their eyes."

They all looked at each other. "But what if we have really _good_ eyes?" Macey said.

"Trust me, you'd never, _ever_ figure out who she is. I would have to tell you, and when and _if_ I did you'd laugh." They wouldn't not unless one of them was a half-blood that had been to camp,but I would know if they were. All four of them still looked at each other like they would find out. They would try and try, but the mist would stop them every time, not they would get close in the first place.

The headmistress made her welcoming speech and we all recited a pledge. I already knew it, I had to even though it was my first day here. I kept to myself the rest of dinner. Cammie told me that her mom wanted to see me in her office. I asked her who her mom was and she looked at me like I was crazy. Apparently her mom was the headmistress.

Cammie led me into her office, which was huge and rounded. It was filled with books and had a TV. When I stepped in I was surprised that Cammie didn't leave me. She stayed with me and sat down on the couch next to me. Her mom came in and smiled. Cammie and I stood up, I shook her hand.

"Hello Annabeth." Mrs. Morgan said. I noticed another man walk in after her. "This is one of our teachers Joe Solomon."

I shook his hand, it was pretty rough and muscular. But I looked at him and felt like I had seen him somewhere.

Mrs. Morgan went over to her desk and pushed a button on her desk. The room started to transform. Drawers slid down and disappeared only to be replaced with other ones that had different labels. The books on the selfs started to be traded into others in different languages, and weird names.

"Here at Gallagher Academy we take secrets _very _seriously." Mrs. Morgan said in a tone I swear I have herd from my mother when she's talking to Percy about never hurting me or she would kill him slowly and painfully.

A hand landed on my shoulder, it was stiff and I knew it was an attacker. I took the hand making sure it didn't go anywhere. The other hand tried to punch my face but I dodged it. I twisted the hand that I had in my grasp and swiped my right foot into the attackers legs making her on the couch. I took my dagger that I today hid on my leg (I was wearing jeans) and put it to her throat.

I was barley fazed by my attacker, Cammie. I put the knife away. "Yeah, well good for you I have a whole lot of secrets that I take very seriously too."

Mrs. Morgan smiled. "Gallagher isn't just a prestigious school Annabeth. We train year round for the future. Here you will find the next generation of spy's, CSI, FBI, NFA agents, other's become very successful in other ways." I felt like I had stepped into camp's rated R introduction movie that Mr. D made a few years ago so it wouldn't be so long of a processes to explain everything.

"You don't look very surprised." Cammie said. "Most people freak when they hear they're going to a school for spy's."

"Well since I turned seven, not much has been able to jump out and surprise me." I told her.

"What goes on in this school is beyond top secret. Most FBI agents, even the Secret Service, don't know what Gallagher Academy really is. You are part of the Sisterhood now Annabeth. Since you are currently living with my daughter Cammie, I trust she will tell you more about what it means to be a Gallagher Girl." Mrs. Morgan said.

"I understand 'mam." I was told I could leave then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV:**

Cammie and I walked back to the room in silence. When we got back in and the door was fully closed she tried to pin me against the wall. I just went with it rolling my eyes.

"How did you get that knife past security. This is castle is more protected than the White House!" She yelled.

"It's a... special metal. It couldn't hurt you anyways, it only hurts certain things." I told her.

"Like what?" She was getting really annoyed now.

I quickly slipped out from under her hands and went over to my bed. She didn't bother to try and stop me.

"Secret, _duh_." I said. "You had that one coming."

Bex giggled. Liz was a little shocked and Macey was unamused. But that's ok, I wasn't here to entertain her. I dug my book out of my carry on bag. It was medium sized. I started reading. About two hours passed until I realized they were all staring at me. I looked at my book and thought, _Oh gods, no wonder I was reading so smoothly._ I was reading my book that was strait Ancient Greek.

"What?" I asked.

"Weird book, that's all." Bex said a little freaked out.

Ok no more book, I pulled out my laptop. I saw Macey smile at Liz, and Liz smile back. I knew I was with geniuses that would try to hack my computer, but this computer is unhackable. So I wasn't worried.

I started looking through some of the inventions Daedalus had ideas for. I took notes on the ones I thought could be created and the ones that couldn't but were still worth looking into.

When I started to get a little tired I went to take a shower. I turned the shower faucet on and waited for steam to fill the bathroom. The running water was loud so I didn't need to worry about the other girls listening in.

"Oh Iris, goddess if the Rainbow, please except my offering." I tossed the drachma into the mist and saw it disappear. "Show me Percy Jackson, New York City."

A picture of Percy eating dinner with his mom and step dad appeared in the mist.

Percy noticed me right away because the image was almost shoved in his face. He scooted his chair a bit. "Hey Annabeth!" He said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Nice Seaweed Brian."

"How was the first day or night!" He asked.

"It was horrible, so embarrassing. It's not what I expected." I told him.

"Annabeth, knowing you, you'll be the smartest one there!"

I looked away, I knew I could do this but this school had a lot more secrets than it came onto. Who knows how smart the girls are. "I have to go Percy, maybe it wasn't the best idea sending you an Iris Message during dinner. Talk to you later." I was about to wave the mist away but he stopped me.

"I have a surprise for you! It'll be there this weekend, so look forward to it okay?" He said excitedly.

"Of course!" I told him.

"Bye Annabeth."

"Bye Percy." I finally waved the mist away, disconnecting the Iris Message.

Now it was time for me to take a _real _shower so I could try and wash away all the new things I had to worry about. Spy? What was I going to do with the idea of being a _spy_. I was already a demigod, I didn't need any other craziness in my already hectic life. Spy. Maybe they choose me for a reason. Maybe they knew all about my world and had herd about what I can do.

When I was done I changed into my pajama's which was just a pair of sofie's and my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. When I walked out of the bath room with my hair wrapped up into the towel the girls still couldn't find another place to put their eyes on but me. It made me uncomfortable. I wanted to tell them to stop looking at me like I'm crazy but I decided against it because then they would _really _think I was crazy.

"Camp Half-Blood? What is that a summer camp?" Bex asked. I looked down on my shirt.

"Yeah, me and about a couple hundred other people go there for the summer." I said with a smile.

"How come I've never herd of it." Bex said.

"Well you know, it's a secret. I don't really think you will ever hear about it even if you _do _have government connections. You'd go to the location it's at and find there's nothing there but a sparkling ocean and strawberry fields." I felt a little sly knowing whatever connections they had they would never find camp, they wouldn't even see it when they got to it. I love the mist sometimes.

"I feel like every minute I talk to you Annabeth that you seem to get more classified." Bex told me. "Honestly, that's pretty cool."

"So, is this school fun. I know being a spy is serious, but here is it interesting?" I asked them, not aiming the question to a specific person.

"Yeah, it's cool. CoveOps is probably the best class, or P&E that's where we get to fight people an if we get hurt it's extra credit!" Bex obviously loved this school, and probably loved being strong the way she is. I could picture her being a _very _pretty daughter of Ares if she was a half-blood.

"Yeah and tomorrow, since it's the first day, we'll probably play capture the flag, Gallagher version. You up for it." Macey smiled slyly. So did I.

"Capture the flag huh? Your looking at a champ."

"Really?" Cammie said. "I know who I want on my team."

"Yeah, Cammie told us about your awesome moves in her mom's office. You'd be good to have on our team."

"Cool, that'd be great." I started, but I was getting a little eager to change the subject. "I've never been to a boarding school before so sorry if I'm a little clueless. But do we have to wear these uniforms over the weekend? And do we get to go into town? Sorry it's just that I'm a New Yorker I'm not used to being away from society. It's weird being away from all the people and buildings."

"We don't have to wear the uniforms on the weekends and don't worry we get to go to town. Except maybe Cam, she snuck off a little to much last year." Liz said sarcastically for the last part.

"Wait," Macey said. "You said you lived in San Francisco."

"I do, well my dad does. He moved there about four, five years back because of his job, well it's more of a hobby. He lived in New York before that. But... I didn't live with him for a few years. And last year I went to high school in New York too."

"Spend some time with your mom?" Liz asked.

"Not really, at first I was traveling with a couple other people. But I ended up in the place my mom would have wanted me to be in the first place." I wonder if they caught me dazing off in my own memories of Luke and Thalia back when we were kids.

"Oh." Liz said.

I started to dry off my hair and brushed it, hanging the towel back on the rack. "Yeah." I curled under my covers, "My dad and I, we never really... connected with each other. It's kind of confusing. But I'm used to living a life with out my parents, it's not that hard." I knew I was spilling a lot for a first day, but these girls no a lot of secrets, it's Sisterhood. They wouldn't tell.

"I'm used to it too." Said Bex. "My parents are always on missions, and I'm here. I don't always see them when planned."

"Dido, my dad never has time for me, neither does my mom." Macey chimed in. At least I wasn't alone. Cammie and Liz stayed silent. Cammie's mom was here, her dad wasn't but I know all about parent problems, I was not going to ask her about it.

"So what about Cammie sneaking out last year?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well Cam-"

"I met someone in town, and I couldn't tell him I was a Gallagher Girl. Two reasons: one, this school's cover is that were all super rich kids who's mommy's and daddy's need to send us away because they are to busy to deal with us everyday. We get _a lot _of glares over in Roseville, so why would he ever like a _Gallagher Girl. _Two, it's not like I could tell him that Gallagher Girl meant you were cunning, smart, and the next generation of spy's. Anyway, I snuck off almost every night pretending I was a home schooled girl that was deeply religious and had a cat named Suzie." Cammie explained.

"That's interesting... the only thing I've ever done close to that was sneaking out at night to go be with Percy all night. We ended up being woken up on the beach by our friend Grover, he told me it I had to go back to my cabin before my sib-, cabin mates realized I was gone." Almost told them they were my siblings. They all looked at me confused. "It was at camp, my mother doesn't exactly _approve _of Percy. My mom and his dad are big rivals. Percy's dad got over it, ya know at least he was happy with me. But my mom... let's say if he hurts me, like _ever_ he's dead meat." More like ashes.

Thunder rumbled above and I rolled my eyes. More rumbling. I was pretty sure my mother was with Zeus telling him to do that.

"So you met your boyfriend at camp huh?" Macey asked sounding curious.

"Yeah, when we were twelve. We didn't start going out until..." I stop taking a breath, "Until a couple days after his 16th birthday. That was last year, also the year I went to school with him. His new step-dad is a history teacher there. Thanks the gods." I muttered.

"Were not stupid Annabeth," Macey said. Obviously she notice me hesitate when I told them when we started to date. "What happened on his 16th birthday?"

"A lot..." They weren't buying it. "Um... It was during those freak storms last summer that's all..."

I couldn't help but letting the images of the battles that happened that summer. All the friends that I had that died, all the other demigods I had to kill. It wasn't easy. Percy doesn't like to talk about it, I wouldn't either though, he had a lot going on at that time.

"I remember those storms," Liz said. "A huge tornado almost ripped my house out of the ground with me and my mom and dad in it. It was horrible. But I swear, when I was looking at the twister it looked like the lightning around it seemed to be attacking it. It was weird.

"Liz, lightning doesn't go into tornados. The bolts go down _around _it." Macey said sounding really annoyed.

"No it was like going _into _it!" Liz fought back.

"You guys!" Cammie said. "This is one twin bed with four of us on it. Not enough room for fighting verbally!"

Macey rolled her eyes "Whatever." She smirked. Liz stayed silent.

Liz was right. The lighting was probably going _into _the tornado because it was probably Zeus attacking Typhoon. If it was a normal situation the lightning would have been around the tornado like Macey had said. Of course, like anything in my world, it _wasn't _normal. It was a monster the Olympian's were barley able to fight off. Just like the last time.

Trying to avoid the subjects that kept getting fired at me I told them I was going to bed. I think Bex was about to protest but I shut off the light beside my bed and crashed the moment I hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie's POV:**

I don't get this new girl. She's got a lot of secrets and I'm desperate to know. I have a feeling that Annabeth will eventually tell us her secrets. But who her mom is really bugs me. She says that we've herd of her but we'd never get close to finding out what her real identity is. Was her mom _that _well known and _that _top secret.

If Annabeth's _mother _was that huge then that could only mean that _Annabeth _was good. She proved to me that she was a good fighter within the first five hours I had known her. She looked like she was normal but what she told us about her past it sounded nothing close to _normal_.

_Normal_. Was something she came off to be. I came off to be _normal_. I can disappear with my normality. I had a feeling Annabeth could disappear into normalness like me but with out even trying.

Tomorrow would be the day I can figure out a little more about her. Her abilities would come out in class and Tina was bound to dig up dirt on her the second she meets Annabeth. I'll have to ask Liz to hack her laptop to see if any information is on there. I'd have to have Bex challenge her in P&E class soon, so we know what kind of damage she can do. Macey would have to use her manipulative "powers" to get her to spill her secrets. And me... I'll come up with something.

Annabeth Chase was about to get served and the thought of those stunning intelligent gray eyes in shock because we figured her out made me smile.

** Annabeth's POV: **

I almost started to freak out when I woke up in my dorm. I forgot that I was at school but as soon as I took a quick look around everything rushed towards me again. That always happens when I wake up at an unfamiliar place.

I didn't want to think about my first day at spy school. Instead I tried to pretend that I was going to Goode High again with Percy. Percy...

"Annabeth!" Liz said. "You might want to take the bathroom to get ready now because it'll take Macey about a half an hour to get ready."

"Okay, thanks." I grabbed my uniform, hair brush, tooth paste, tooth brush, deodorant, and face wash.

Once I changed into my uniform I looked into that big mirror in the bathroom and took a deep breath. A girl in a blue plaid skirt and dark sweater with a white blouse underneath looked back at me. In this uniform I was Annabeth, the Gallagher Girl. In regular clothes I was Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. To survive here I needed to make sure both of those Annabeth's were in the same body at all times, because both would make me great.

I stepped out after I was fully dressed and ready to start the first day. I opened the door to find Macey tapping her foot on the carpet waiting for her turn in the bathroom.

"Take long enough?" She smirked. Macey didn't wait for an answer she just nudged past me and slammed the door behind me. _Okay? _I thought.

"Don't worry about her, she's just moody in the morning. She'll be over it by the we get to breakfast." Cammie said.

"Alrighty then." I said. Ten minutes later Macey stepped out of the bathroom looking a little more dolled up than you'd expect for a school that makes you dress in a uniform.

"To breakfast." She said.

Well walked to the dining hall and the board over the doors that said _English American _now said _French_. Liz told me that the sign told us which language we were suppose to speak during our meal. I guess got lucky that I took four different french classes in regular school.

I barley kept up with all the french floating around the dining hall. I stayed silent the entire time though.

After breakfast Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, and I all went to our first class. Every grade had all their classes together, well except for the people who chose not to work in the field. Our first class was kind of boring. It taught us about how to set a table if you were having a tea party and other things like how to write the best thank you card. I have nothing against those things, I just don't take interest in them.

Our second class was working in the science lab, our teacher is like a mad scientist, but is a total genius. In a way I'm a little scared of that class, I'm a little worried that I a chemical might burn my eyebrow off or something stupid like that.

Third class was really cool. It was CoveOps, the one everyone liked. Mr. Solomon was cool. He had some serious muscles and pretty handsome but I don't think I could ever swoon over him like all the other girls in the class. He still looked super flimilar. I'd figure it out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

I liked this class too, maybe it was that this castle was made centuries ago but the architecture was amazing. I didn't know back then that they could make something so complex _underneath _a structure! Yeah, the CoveOps class room was_ under _the castle. We had to take this really weird elevator that felt almost like riding a pegasus. All of it had to be at least 100 feet underneath the ground.

This school was amazing me even more. After the third class was lunch. We spoke English during lunch, thank goodness.

"CoveOps is interesting." I said. "Mr. Solomon looks pretty cool."

"Yeah, you think he's cool now, just wait until finals. He's always managed to make us think we're going to die." Bex said.

"Well that's what makes him so cool." Cammie said to Bex. "Mr. Solomon is really good at what he does. Being a spy and teaching. Sometimes I feel like he's teaching me but he's barley doing anything."

"Yeah he's got that vibe that says your going to learn something huge with him as your teacher." Bex said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." I told them.

"I just wondered why he stopped doing field work." Macey said while chewing her food.

Cammie stayed silent, picking at her sandwich. Bex looked down. Macey realized what she just said. Liz was talking to someone else and didn't hear the question. I... was clueless. I had no idea why they all went silent. A little part of me felt left out but most of me felt like it was non of my business and I should ignore it. I ignored it.

The rest of lunch was silent, well for us at least. The dining hall still rambled on with gossiping girls and people sharing stories from summer or reminding them selfs about inside jokes. I couldn't help but feel like I was the one who was making everything so awkward for everyone.

After lunch I went to my fourth class which was Forgein Languages. I didn't have that class with everyone else because I was suppose to speak fourteen different languages by freshman year. I knew three languages, but they think I know only two.

So I was stuck with the seventh graders. They were tiny. It was weird. When I was in seventh grade I spent the year with my dad for the first time in five long years. I had just had one of the most memorable summers of my life. So they kind of reminded me of myself, since this school starts with seventh grade, they had just entered a whole new beginning.

I don't like learning different languages. I have dixleyea and it makes thing _impossible_. I can never read it right. Sure if I hear the word and _then _learn what it means I'll know it. But when it comes to words on paper I need someone to spell it out for me. At the same time though this is where my whole super smart thing comes in handy. This extra challenge makes me study harder so I know how to spell them so I can decode them when the letters float around. It means I can speed right through everything, even though I have dyslexia I'm still the one who knows the content better than most girls in the class.

Luckily Forgein Languages was the only class I _didn't _have with the juniors. My last class was P&E. The class Bex enjoyed the most.

I discovered why when I stepped into the barn the class was held in. There were mats everywhere, punching bags in every corner, and ten dummies lined up against the wall about three feet apart.

The teacher walked out from a door near the back holding a sword. "This month we will _not _be focusing on using our fists and feet to defend our self's ladies." The instructor said. "This month we will be using our minds. Our hands. Our balance."

He swiped the sword through the air. The sword wasn't the kind we use at camp. It wasn't the same kind of metal, _of course._ But the style was a little different too, it wasn't as wide and long. Maybe about three inches shorter than a _real _sword.

I smiled to my self, _This is going to be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie's POV:**

Sword fighting? When would we be using swords? Well I mean if there was no other weapon and we were trapped I see how this would come in handy, but who would have a sword laying around?

"Can I have someone come up and see if they get my sword away from me?" Our teacher asked. No one volunteered. "Come on I'll go easy, and it's just to see if you can do this with ease or if you'll need more work."

I herd Annabeth sigh and stand up from the chairs everyone was sitting on. "I'll do it." She said while heading to the front of the room.

"Good." He said. "I take it your new here. Nows the time to prove your self." He told her handing her a sword.

"I think I'll do a little more than prove my self." She said while smiling. "So just de-arm you right?"

"Yeah, I'll go easy on you since it's the first try. Ready?" Annabeth nodded.

They both bent their knees to get a lower for power. Annabeth raised her sword to attack. Of course our teacher saw this and tried to meet her sword blade. _Tried_. Before the metal met she lowered her sword almost to fast see. As the instructor was swinging his downward she moved it upward and their swords met. Annabeth moved the blades in a quick circular motion and the teachers sword went flying.

It took her less than five seconds to de-arm him. "Very good." He said in shock. "Let's go again, but this time I won't go so easy." Annabeth shrugged.

This time our teacher made the first move by moving in forward and lunging the sword towards her. She intercepted it with her blade. With her free hand she grabbed the wrist that our teacher held his sword in. To make sure he didn't try to grab her with _his _free hand, Annabeth elbowed him in the nose causing his head to be thrown back and his hand to his nose because it was in pain.

The arm that held the sword was extended and since Annabeth had his hand squeezing his wrist, he couldn't move it. She used the butt of her sword to hit the pressure point that's in the inside crease of your arm making his sword clatter to the floor. She kicked it away and pointed her sword to his throat.

Her blonde hair was in her face like she was working hard but she looked like she was fine. As if that was nothing.

"I think I just proved myself." Annabeth said calmly to our teacher, sword still at his throat. They looked around to see everyone's mouths hanging open.

"I think your right." He whispered while gently moving the blade away from his throat.

Annabeth backed off and handed him her sword by the hilt and returned to her seat. My eyes followed her. She sat in the seat next to me, where she was sitting before but now all eyes were on her.

"How. Did. You. _Do. _That?" Bex asked. Annabeth looked at her. Her face was flat, and almost dazed a little. Like she was going through memories in her head.

"Practice." She replied.

"Well, _yeah._ What kind of practice?"

"Let's say I do a lot more field work than you do." Then she whispered. "_Secrets._"

She was taking advantage of the whole, secrets thing. Most girls here have moms and dads that go on _above _top secret missions. So it's not like this is anything new to us, but it was seriously getting annoying. How does a seventeen year old know how to beat up our retired spy teacher with a sword on the first day with out even trying?

Annabeth Chase kept hitting us with bigger and bigger secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV:**

It was Friday night. I had survived my first week of classes at Gallagher. The only classes that really challenged me was CoveOps and Foreign Languages. I was doing good memorizing the different note cards it was the whole five different languages at a time. CoveOps was more challenging because I was almost positive I knew Mr. Solomon and he knew who I really was. Knowing this he put more pressure on me than anyone else in the class.

I wondered if information about Camp Half-Blood and the world of modern day Ancient Greece was filed away in some bunker in the Rockies that contained top secret info. Who knows, maybe some FBI agent could see through the mist and told the government everything. Even though it was highly unlikely, you never really knew.

Anyways, I was sitting on my bed fiddling with my laptop when Macey came over to me. "We need to talk to you." She said seriously. She told me to follow her to the corner of the room with five bean bags in it.

"Sit down." Bex said half giggling. I sat in the white bean bag, it was surrounded by the other bean bags that Macey, Cammie, Bex and Liz all sat in. I rolled my eyes knowing I was about to be grilled.

"We're all going to play a game called Trust. Someone asks a question, and everyone in the group has to answer the question. There are no chickens and you _have _to tell the truth. Oh and you can't tell _anyone_ even if your being tortured." Macey explained. "I'll ask the first question. Have you guys ever kissed someone in the rain? To answer my own question, yes, I have."

"No, I haven't." Bex said.

"Nope." Liz said.

"Nada." Cammie said. All of them were looking at me to answer.

"Yeah, this summer with Percy." I told them. Since it doesn't rain at camp, it happened in the big city.

"Nice," Macey said. "Okay, Liz, your to ask."

"Um..." Liz said puzzled. "Have you ever been out of the US?"

Everyone said no except Bex and Macey. Bex didn't even live here in the US and Macey's dad and mom went every where.

"Cammie, your turn."

"Ever been in a life or death situation?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Sort of, but I'm not really sure." Bex said.

"No, not with all the security I'm always surrounded by." Macey huffed.

"I hope not. I mean I guess I have but I don't think Mr. Solomon's CoveOps finals count." Liz murmured.

"No. Not once." Cammie sounded annoyed.

"Yeah..." I said, the next thing I whispered. "Maybe a little more often than I'd like."

"It's my turn and I choose to point my question to Annabeth!" Bex said.

"Okay." Macey said.

"What was the life or death situation? Or situations?" She asked desperately.

"I don't like to talk about it." I told her. "You don't forget what's happening in front of your eyes. It comes back to haunt you when you think your strong again, or when your at your weakest." I looked at them.

"I've seen things."

**Cammie's POV:**

_"I've seen things."_

What things? What has she seen? What is the thing that comes back to haunt her at her weakest moments? She's killing me! Every time she gives us an answer it just leaves me with more questions.

"W-What do you mean?" I said trying not to sound as frustrated as I really was.

"Nothing..." She whispered.

"Look, the game is called trust. You can trust us. We're trusted with probably more secrets than any other girls that go to high school." I told her.

"If I told you, you would think I'm crazy. I have no proof because there are things that keep you from seeing what's in front of you. It's not my secret to tell anyways." She said seriously. "I'm going to bed now."

Annabeth got up and walked away to her bed. The four of us looked at each other a little more scared of her. She was a total mystery.

When we were positive Annabeth was asleep we went to Liz's bed, whose was farthest away from Annabeth. We agreed that when we went into town we'd put a bug on her so we herd anything that might help us figure her out.

Bex had been fighting Annabeth all week in P&E. She said Annabeth had some serious skills. Maybe better than Bex herself. She was built too. And it was like she never ran out of energy.

Liz Googled her. Yeah she used Google. Apparently Annabeth wasn't _just _a good fighter; she was super smart as well. She had won awards for architecture designs in local or state wide contests. Her dad was a professor and had a passion for World War II.

Macey hadn't found a thing. Same with me. Tomorrow we were going into town, and maybe we'd find more about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV:**

The air was warm. We were in Roseville now, the little town not even a mile away from Gallagher. I was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Walking down the side walk we were getting glares. Cammie told me it was called the Gallagher Glare. I guess no one really liked us... How rude.

We were in the pharmacy where Macey wanted to get a magazine and some advil. Cammie got a free ice cream sunday from one of the men working there. He offered some to us too but none of us were hungry.

"That's Josh's dad. Josh is the guy Cammie snuck out of school for last year." Bex explained.

"Got it." I replied.

I was looking around when I saw someone with a bright orange shirt wandering around over on the other side of the street. His hair was dark and he seemed maybe a little taller than me.

"I'll be right back." I told Bex already heading out the door.

I ran across the street not even checking for cars. I got in the sidewalk, I was walking in his direction. He was walking in mine. His sea green eyes made me smile. He smiled right back. I leaped into his arms.

"Surprise." Percy whispered in my ear.

"I missed you so much." I told him looking him in his face. He let me go and kissed me on the lips for a second and let go. I blushed.

"So, Annabeth Chase. Did you _really _think I'd let you spend an entire year with out me where some other guy might try and steal your beautiful good looks away from me?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." I said embarrassed. "I'm happy you're here Percy."

"I'll be around here for a while. I'm going to be attending Roseville High School this year. School starts on Monday. Go Pirates." He told me.

"Try not to blow this one up Perce." He chuckled.

"I'll try, but it's not easy. Yea know I _did _make it through Goode last year with out destroying it."

"Yes, but you started a fire at orientation and I was with you keeping you out of trouble last year."

"So? I still did it!" He smiled triumphantly. I giggled.

We started walking and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, hows Olympus? I've been swamped with homework so I haven't seen any of the progress." I asked.

"I don't really know. You should Iris Message Chiron. I'm trying to stay away from Olympus. It seems every time I go there I'm about to die or _almost _die. Don't wanna make a habit of it." I nudged his arm.

"Oh be quite, the last time you were there you were offered immortality and to be a _god_. Besides, now it's different. It doesn't look _anything _like last time. It's all new. New beginnings." I took a deep breath. "I think one of my teachers is a demigod."

"What?" He asked stopping and pulling me into an alley.

"Mr. Solomon. I have this feeling like I've seen him somewhere. Like in a picture at camp. I'm almost certain that he's a child of Athena like me. Brilliant, wise, strategy. It's all there. He probably left camp the same year I got there."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Then I believe you."

"What?"

"Annabeth, your the smartest person I know. If you think he's you half brother than okay. A sister always knows his brother." I smiled. Percy almost _always_ understood me and what I was trying to say.

"So, are you going to introduce me to the girls that have been following us?" He asked seeming not bothered at all.

"Oh," I blushed. "Those would be my room mates. Don't worry, they won't bite."

We turned around. I spotted Bex, Liz, Macey... Cammie took me a little while but I found them all. Walking about 15 feet behind they were all in a line surrounded by all the citizens of Roseville.

"Hello." Percy waved at them when we met up.

"You must me Percy." Macey said. "Your cuter in person."

"Way to hit on a taken man Macey." Bex said.

"What? I can't help it."

"Percy, this is Macey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie. My room mates." I said pointing them out. Percy took his free hand and gestured for a hand shake. They all shook it with bright smiles.

"He's going to be attending Roseville High this year." I said proudly.

"Nice, where did you to last year?" Cammie asked.

"Oh, a school in New York where my step-dad works called Goode High." He said.

Cammie's smile dropped. "Goode?"

"Yeah. Something wrong?" Percy asked.

"Um, no... just no someone with the last name Goode." She said gulping down.

"Oh ok, well so do we. His name is Zach, cool kid. He goes to camp with us." Percy started.

"Oh really?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, he's really good at capture the flag." I elbowed him in the ribs only to be causing myself more pain because of Percy's invanrability.

"I don't ever think you'll get used to that." Percy whisper chuckled.

"Get used to what?" Liz said curiously.

"Oh nothing, just something that happened a couple years ago. Annabeth some time's forgets about it that's all." He replied smiling.

"Percy," I said. "Do you wanna go get a bite to eat? You know _alone_."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Okay, well I'll see you later guys." I said turning around with Percy's hand in mine. "Oh, and please _don't _follow us this time."

We walked along the side walk talking small talk.

"Zach Goode from the Hermes cabin? Small world." Percy said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Isn't he one of the guys who was in one of the bridge collapses during the war last year?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think he was giving more amo to the Apollo campers when the bridge went down. I herd he barley made it, but the since he was with the Apollo kids, he was healed right before he would have died."

"Tough guy..." I finished.

We got to a diner that was retro looking. It was nice, we sat in the very back of the room and shared a basket of waffle fries and chocolate milk shake. Yum.

"So have you talked to your dad lately?" I asked.

"Not really, he's been busy of course. Rebuilding his palace ya know? At camp a couple time's he showed up to talk to me. But you know how it is. A god can only be around for _so long._ Couple words of advice and _poof_ gone into the mist of the sea. How about you and your mom Wise Girl."

"Same thing. I saw her a couple time's when we visited Olympus this summer. I think she's getting more used me dating Poseidon's son." I told him dipping a french fry in ketchup.

"So I have some news." Percy started.

"What is it?"

"My mom's prego." I was shocked.

"Really? It's only been like... a year since her and Paul got married. That's... wow."

"I know, trust me. It was a _little _awkward when my mom told me. At first I wanted to punch Paul in the face and make sure he didn't leave my mom like my dad did. But then I accepted it knowing he loved her and he wouldn't leave." He said staring into my eyes.

"I'm happy for her. It's just weird that you'll have a little sister or brother!" He smiled at me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah... maybe I'll get some money for baby sitting." I almost choked on milk shake because the thought of Percy baby sitting was to funny.

"Percy Jackson can save the world, but if your life depended on it you could _not _keep a baby from crying, let alone watch it." I laughed.

"What? That's what I have you for, or Grover."

"That's cheating!"

"No it is not, you'd just be _helping._" He said trying to be persuasive

"Not buying it."

"Okay so maybe baby sitting isn't my cup of tea." He said finally surrendering.

"No kidding." I said raising my eyebrows taking another sip of milk shake.

"So were exactly are you _living?_" I asked.

"Well my mom figured I could handle myself here in the middle of Nowhere, so I have a small apartment. You should come over after this. It's not _to _messy yet. My asks you that if you can go through the trouble of keeping it a little clean she will adore you forever." He said mimicking his mom's voice. I giggled.

"We should go then. I wanna check it out today and we have to go back to the mansion in about two hours." I begged.

"Okay." He said smiling.

Since Roseville was so small we walked a mile to Percy's apartment. The inside had one small main room, a little bit of a kitchen, one bathroom, and one tiny room with a full sized bed in it.

"It has Percy Jackson written all over it." I said looking around.

"Yeah I know. Small though, I'm okay with it though." He started to try and pick up a little. "Sorry, just moved in on Wednesday and it's already a mess."

"It's okay, I'm used to your cabin being a mess. This isn't that different." I told him.

I went and checked out his room. He had a picture of us on the beach at camp on his nightstand. I smiled. His room was cluttered. Bed unmade, clothes strewn everywhere on the floor, unpacked boxes in the corner. He came and hugged me from behind, putting his chin on my shoulder.

I turned around to face. "Percy you are the nicest boyfriend ever. No one else would move somewhere they didn't know so they could be here for their girlfriend."

I kissed him softly. He parted his lips from mine but made sure our noses were touching. "I love you Annabeth Chase." He whispered.

"I love you too Percy Jackson." I kissed him again and again. Before we knew it we were making out like they do in the movies.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, I know that you're probably wondering WHEN THE HECK DO THEY GET TO CAMP! Well, it's coming up in chapter 11... I think, but the following chapters are short...ish so you can hold on till then!

**

* * *

**

**Cammie's POV:**

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were sitting in our suite back at the mansion, we had just finished reviewing the tapes. We were silent. Everyone was in shock. It didn't make any sense. Daughter of Athena? Mr. Solomon a demigod? Percy's dad Poseidon who has a palace? Annabeth going to Olympus? As in the mountain? Percy saving the world? And the weirdest thing of all. They knew Zach Goode.

All of this referred to Greek myths. But there was no way... _People don't realize what's right in front of their eyes._

Of course!

"I think I figured it out, but it's totally crazy!" I blurted breaking the silence.

"Spill." Bex said.

"All of this stuff is related to Greek myths! Think about it, Annabeth was reading strait Greek on the first day! She has some creepy ability to sword fight amazingly. She says her mom is famous and that we probably use her as a role model here. What if Annabeth's mother is Athena goddess of Wisdom, War, and Battle Strategy?" I said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that's pretty insane Cammie." Macey said.

"What if it's just a game they play though Cammie? People are weird some times." Liz said quietly.

"Come on! You know that dagger she always has? She said it only hurts "certain things"."

"That could mean anything Cam." Bex sighed.

"Whatever, I guess we have to wait then... see what else we can dig up." I said giving up. "Should we corner her with our new found information?"

"No!" Macey shouted. "We wait until things get suspicious and _then _we'll ask about it."

"She's got a point." Bex said.

"So we wait."

Oh, we waited and we waited... and _waited_. Everyone was suppose to be back in the mansion by now. I mean it was four o'clock, almost dinner time. And she wasn't here yet. Until the door opened.

Annabeth creaked in as quietly as she could. Tip toeing across the carpeted room. I smile because she hadn't noticed us yet all sprawled out on the bean bags.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly but she still jumped a little. I giggled a little. "So why are you so la-"

"Shhh." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm being followed." She said still whispering. My eyes light up in shock.

"By who?"

"My mother." She sounded a little more freaked out than most girls would be if their mother's were following them. But then I started to wonder how her mother could have gotten through security.

"Your _mom_? But ho-"

"Oh, she has her ways."

A cloud of mist formed behind Annabeth and a face appeared in it. It was a woman who had brown hair and startling gray eyes like Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase." She started. Annabeth's eyes squeezed shut knowing she was caught. "How could you fall for that sea spawn?"

"I'll be right back Cammie." She said inching her way out of the room and into the hallway. The cloud of mist followed her.

Then I herd a voice in the hallway, it was Annabeth's and another person's. I could tell it was a person, like a face to face person not a mist person, because the voice sounded more real.

I went over to Bex, Liz, and Macey who all passed out on the bean bags from waiting for Annabeth and shook them awake.

"What?" Bex complained.

"It's Annabeth, hurry!" I told her. They all were waking up. Liz was the last to get up.

I peeped from the doorway. The woman who Annabeth was talking to was the same woman that was in the mist thing. She was wearing jeans and an elegant white blouse. Her dark hair had curls in it and her gray eye's seemed even more intense than they were in the mist.

Bex and Macey started shoving each other to see behind me. "Stop it." I told them. But Liz wanted to get a peak and the next thing I knew all four of us were falling to the ground of the hallway.

I looked at Annabeth and the woman with a sorry look. We were trying to get our self's untangled when other people herd the commotion and started coming out of their rooms. Soon a bunch of people were murmuring and it was Tina Walter's who walked up and confronted them. She was in mid sentence and about five feet away from them when the woman waved her hand and Tina flew back.

Annabeth looked shocked, she said something to the woman but we couldn't hear it. It was like she was mute. Words seem to flow out of her mouth, but no one could hear them but her and the woman. They looked like they were yelling at each other. Annabeth burst into tears and pointed her finger at the woman. The woman looked surprised. She held out her hand and a picture of a mountain city appeared, and in the other a picture of Percy smiling.

Annabeth didn't know how to respond, more tears streamed out of her eyes. Bex ran at her to see what was wrong but she flew back like Tina.

"Whoa!" She yelled. "There's like an invisible wall!"

Macey tried, but only to be thrown back also. But Macey hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. "Macey!" I cried. She was alright but obviously hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said cringing. "I'll be fine."

Liz calmly walked up to where the "wall" would be and poked it. Her hand flew back but her body remained where it was.

"It's defiantly a wall or something." She said. Liz backed away though.

"That woman is crazy! She's making Annabeth bawl!" Bex said.

The woman looked up from Annabeth and glared at Bex. Bex slowly backed up shaking her head. The woman raised her hand but Annabeth grabbed it making sure she didn't do anything and pointed it to herself.

Annabeth seemed to cry out in pain and fell to the floor. The woman looked horrified and leaned next to Annabeth her expression grave.

I looked down to the hallway to see Mr. Solomon and my mom running down the hallway.

"Step away from her now!" My mom yelled at the woman.

"Joe?" The woman asked confused, the sound thing wasn't there anymore.

"You know her?" My mom asked him.

"Um," He stuttered.

"Maybe a little more than you'd think." The woman said not waiting Mr. Solomon to finish.

"Why are you here?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Annabeth is my daughter and I needed to talk to her." The woman was Annabeth's mom?

"How did you get past security?" Mr. Solomon didn't back my mom up, he looked down with a mad face. I'm pretty sure he knew why. "Joe?"

"She's, she's special." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Annabeth's mom put her palm out and a glass of thick looking juice appeared into her hand. She fed in it Annabeth's mouth. Her head turned and she fluttered her eyes open a crack. Annabeth looked into her mother's eye's.

"I choose Percy." She whispered.

Her mother looked angry and clapped her hands. Everyone that was standing collapsed and fell asleep. My eye lids were falling slowly and I saw Annabeth's head turn. Her mom started to shine.

My eyes fluttered open. Annabeth was just opening the door to our room. "Hey." She said obviously in a good mood. I must've been dreaming. It felt so real, like it happened.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, bad dream that's all." I said quietly.

Annabeth snorted. "Tell me about it."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm suuuper sorry if there's A LOT of spelling errors in the next few chapters! :/ Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer in the beginning sooo i i don't own anything yada yada, READ NOW!**

* * *

I walked in the dorm super late, but I pretended like there was nothing wrong. There was with Cammie though. Everyone was passed out on the bean bags in the corner but when I came in it seemed like Cammie was just waking up. She was pale and sweaty like she had seen a ghost.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, bad dream that's all." She barley said.

"Tell me about it." I snorted.

I had the worst nightmare's. Well all demigods did, it was so crazy, but in the end they seemed to help you. Every dream is like a clue to one big puzzle. You get little snippets of the past or something that might happen in the future. Some time's people try to warn other people through our dreams. Most of them come in a scary situation and that doesn't make sleeping any better.

"So you get weird dreams?" She asked curiously and still looking a little pale and freaked out.

"Um, yeah. Almost every night. Mostly just weird, creepy stuff. Some time's it's scary memories, kind of like soldiers that come back from the war. They're always different and see things." I said calmly. "It runs in the family."

"Oh. Do you have a big family?"

"Well..." I didn't know what to say, I mean I could tell her 'yeah I have like 15 half brothers and sisters, and zillion cousins because my aunts and uncles are total studs'. "Yeah, it's pretty big. We're, we're really close. _Very _close."

"It must be nice, I'm an only child and my dad is MIA. Spy parents ya know?" She said.

"Spy parents... not really. That's sad though, about your dad. I'd say sorry but I know people who don't know who their parents are. They're forgotten and they hate it when people say sorry, so I'm assuming you don't either. Not saying that your forgotten or anythings, it's just..."

"I get it." She smiled kindly. "Yeah, I hate it when people say sorry about those kinds of things, it's sort of annoying."

"So, what was your dream about?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Um," She looked back and forth with her eyes. "You were in it. There was a woman there too, she had your eyes. Stormy gray. Anyways you two were fighting about something and you were really, _really_ unhappy. And then Bex said something and the woman got super pissed. She was going to do something but you jumped in front of her before she could hurt Bex. You were really hurt. It didn't look like you were breathing. Mr. Solomon was there and he... he knew more about the woman than I did, or anyone else that was conscious for that matter."

Cammie looked dazed as she was telling the story. My eyes were wide because it sounded like something that would happen between my mother and I back when we were fighting about Percy. But she wouldn't do that now. Would she? No, _no. _She wouldn't, she couldn't. Not if it made me so upset.

"Who was it?" Cammie asked.

"Sounds like family to me," I muttered, but she didn't hear. "It might be a warning, maybe not what happened in the dream. But the little things. It happens to me all the time. You have to notice the little things to figure out the big picture."

"Your probably right." She smiled. "But it seems like every time I ask you a question your answer just gives me more questions. It's strange."

"Strange..." I whispered looking at my hands. "Strange is something I know to much of. But strange is something your flimilar with am I wrong? I mean this school, it's strange."

"Yeah but your a different kind of strange. Some time's I feel like you know stuff that this school doesn't. To be honest it's kind of scary because we're suppose to know _everything _here. But we don't know you."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked seriously.

"If your going to be a spy, no. But if you were just a regular person, yeah." She said.

"Maybe I'll tell you later in the year. When I really trust you guys." More probably when things get to out of hand.

"You can trust us like _now_. The US government trusts us." She said with persistence.

"Yes well half of the US government doesn't know what this school is about."

"Bu-... true." Cammie replied giving up. "So I told you what happened in my dream, now you have to tell me one of your creepy dreams is about."

"I guess that's a little fair since you trust me more than I trust you." I started. "Okay so I had this friend. He was cool like a brother, at first. He didn't like his dad, he didn't like any of his aunts or uncles and grandpa and great uncles. He... he changed a lot. He turned cruel. Last summer he died by committing suicide. He realized what he had done was wrong, that he would die anyways if he didn't stop what he started.

"He died a hero, even if he didn't live like one. Anyways, I saw him die, Percy too. Some time's I see it in my dreams over and over again. I think Percy gets the same kind of dreams too. He had a rough day, like me. But in those moments, he had it worst."

"How did he have it worse?" Cammie asked.

"He had to make a choice... not just any choice. A choice that you will never understand. Percy thought it _he _was going to be the one dead by the end of the day. You see it was written that a child of my grandpa, or my two great uncles would make a choice and that that child would be killed as well, Percy was a child of my great uncle. Those kinds of writings always have double meanings. In the end the choice was for Percy to make the choice to trust Luke again and hand him the knife." I gazed out the window and whispered. "_A cursed blade a soul shall reap_."

"Luke, is he the guy who died?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah, like I said he betrayed us though, he almost killed us many times too. But when he said that he had to kill himself to make almost everything okay again, we didn't want to believe him because Luke could have turned on us again. But that was the choice, to hand Luke the knife."

"What would've happened if he didn't give Luke the knife?" Cammie asked.

"Look outside." I told her. "All of that would be flames."

I grabbed my Yankee's cap while Cammie wasn't looking and put it on. I had to make sure she couldn't see me cry. "Annabeth?" She called, looking around the room.

I had never closed the door when I first came into the room so I left without a trace.

I walked past all the other suites the other girls lived in. Past the dining hall. Past Cammie's mom's office. I went to the main entrance and opened the door where outside it was starting to rain.

Rain. I never really got to experience rain if I was at camp. Mr. D didn't like it when it did so he uses his god powers to make it rain only when he wants it too. So it was pretty good feeling the little drops land on my clothes. I didn't care if I was getting soaked. It's not like anyone could see me.

Girls were outside too, talking underneath the tree's or walking over to the P&E barn to train or gossip. I walked around the school getting drenched by the now pouring rain. Now everyone was heading inside not wanting their hair to get wet. People hurried from the P&E barn and into one of the doors of the school.

I huddled underneath a tree and took off my cap. Luke was on my mind lately. It was the anniversary of the war and his death just a month ago. It was a hard thing to do. Cammie or anyone would never understand the things that were on the line last year. Even if it was filed away somewhere under the governments supervision, they would never understand what was really on the line. What powers would be taken away and how the world could have been in ruins.

So many had to die so it wouldn't. Luke did. Sometimes it doesn't seem fair. But nothing in the life of mine really _has _been fair except the fact Percy is my boyfriend. That's not even fair, that's _deserved_. For the both of us.

I went over to the P&E barn where it was so popular a few minutes ago, now deserted with out a soul in sight. The dummies and punching bags and mirrors lined the walls. I took out my knife and started to spar.

Even though we were doing sword fighting for class, I never really got to show what I can really do. No one here was at that level. It was annoying sometimes because no one here was really challenge. Not even the teacher!

So alone I dodged at a fake opponent and stabbed the tan skin of the dummies. I was sweating in less than five minutes. Would've been two if the opponent was a real person with skills.

I was about to strike when a hand landed on my shoulder. Because I was in the zone I quickly turned and pointed my knife to the person's throat.

"Oh, it's just you." I said looking at Mr. Solomon while breathing hard.


	9. Chapter 9

"ADHD right?" He asked.

"Yup."

"I bet it comes in handy." He said like he already knew.

"Yeah, maybe a little more often than it needs to though." I said. He smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He agreed while walking around the room.

"I've seen you some where. In a picture at camp, and the second I saw you on that first day, I knew you were like me." I started.

"Like you how?" He asked.

"Blood wise." I said. He stopped walking and put his arms behind his back.

"Your a very smart girl."

"I know. They call me Wise Girl."

"Storm gray eyes that look like Athena her self is talking to you." He said.

Mr. Solomon started digging through his rain coat pocket and handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened the paper and looked at a picture that had two guys in it. Both drenched in sweat wearing the bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. They were smiling big smiles like they just got done laughing. One was older and one was younger. The older guy had dark brown hair and had a sword at his side. The younger guy had sandy blond hair. The older guy was Mr. Solomon. The younger guy was... Luke.

"That picture was taken the first year you arrived. Also the year I left wanting to forget about that world. I was 25. There are two copies of that picture. One in the Athena cabin, and the other belongs to me. The day I left Chiron gave this copy to me so I had at least _one_ thing I could hold on to." He said.

"So your my brother." I said realizing that my teacher was my brother.

"Yeah. You got claimed almost the minute you got to camp. You probably don't even remember me because you were only seven." He said looking into my eyes.

"You were the guy that taught Luke." I said shaking my head. It was all coming back. I remembered seeing Mr. Solomon there but we never talked and he was always busy.

"That was me. How is Luke by the way?" He asked.

I looked into _his _eyes now. "Dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah," I said. "Dead. The Great Prophecy came true."

"Oh," He said like he was caught off guard.

"Luke was... Luke was a pretty bad guy for a few years. Karma I guess." I whispered.

"Karma." Mr. Solomon said shaking his head.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Depends. What's the question?" He asked.

"Can I trust these girls?" He pondered for a little while.

"You can trust them, when they finally trust _you_. I know you want to tell them, but you need to make sure they can trust you enough that they believe you when you tell them the unbelievable."

"Your right." I confessed.

"Runs in the family." He said grinning. "Now if you excuse me I have a meeting."

"Thanks Mr. Solomon." I said as he left back into the rain.

It started to thunder over head. I could hear the crackle of nearby lightning. For a split second I joked to myself thinking Zeus and Hera were fighting but then I realized that might not be the best thing to think during a storm.

I stayed in the P&E barn for a while, thinking about Mr. Solomon. It was weird, almost every girl in school has swooned over him once or twice, and he's my _brother_. It's just not right. Of course he's not my real brother, but half brother is brother enough.

I herd the dinner bell go off and I knew I should go inside. People would freak if I wasn't there. It was still raining and thundering outside when I walked back into the school. When I got inside girls were flooding from every direction over to the dinning hall. It reminded me of how at camp everyone stampeded to the dinning pavilion for their food. That though made me chuckle until I saw Bex, Cammie, Macey, and Liz heading towards me.

"Where were you!" Cammie asked almost fuming. Why she was so mad I have no clue. At the corner of my eye I saw Tina Walter's whisper something to a fellow junior and then look back at me.

"Um... I was in the P&E barn." I told them the truth, just not the whole Mr. Solomon was there too.

"But it was storming out, weren't you worried?" Bex asked.

"No. Storms don't scare me, and it's not like the P&E barn is a mile away Bex, it's like 10 yards away from the doors." I said proving my point.

Cammie rolled her eyes and headed into the dining hall, the girls followed.

We ate in silence, well just us. I caught a bunch of gossip as it flowed through the air. A bunch of people think I was taken away from my parents and forced to train to be an assassin. Obviously it was a total rumor. Other people say they saw me and Percy at the diner and think it'll be another Josh and Cammie fling again. Not true at all.

I wondered back to my room. Macey, Bex, and Cammie were all at the library studying for a test on Monday. Liz and I had already studied so when I walked in I saw her sitting by the window looking up at the now clear starry sky.

I sat next to her looking up at them. "You know the constellations?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my daddy taught me some of them." She smiled.

"What's your favorite?"

"Pegasus." She said. I giggled thinking of Blackjack and Percy bickering. Sometimes it got _really _amusing because only Percy could hear Blackjack and Blackjack would say something funny and Percy would get pissed off so it looked like he was getting mad over nothing.

"What?" Liz said confused of my laughing.

"Nothing, just thinking of memories. It had something to do with Pegasus that all." I said grinning wildly.

"Oh. So what's yours?"

"The Huntress." I told her.

"I've never herd of that one."

"Not many do, but it has a good story behind it." I told her. I lifted my finger up showing Liz where the stars were that made The Huntress up.

"What's the story?"

"Well, the Huntress had name. Zoe." I started. "She was a Hunter of Artemis. Zoe was Artemis's faithful lieutenant. Now when your a Hunter, you become immortal, undying, unless you're killed in battle. Zoe was over 2,000 years old. Born in the time of the Titan's. Anyways, Zoe was killed by her own father. Artemis herself, as Goddess of the Moon, hung her soul in the stars the night she died so Zoe and her story would always be remembered."

"Wow, it _is _a good story. A little tragic, but a good one." Liz said looking at me. "To live for 2,000 years, see must've seen a lot. I wonder what she was like."

"People say she was tough, hardened by the many journey's she had been on. But guess we'll never know." I said, even though I knew that's what she was like because I was there the day she died.

"Well, that beat's out the Pegasus." Liz laughed.

"Maybe a little." I chuckled with her.

"I like Orion too. I only see his belt, but I like the fact that you can only see it in the winter. Those three stars stick out too, so I like to look at them if I'm driving somewhere." Liz said, her eyes returning to the sky.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I go to camp in the winter I like to look at him too. I like Delphinus as well. I've only seen it once, and that's what I like about it. I was in Colorado, with Percy and our friend Grover. You have to be really above sea level to see some constellations. And you can only see Delphinus from high altitude like Colorado. It was cool." I told her.

"You're really into this aren't you?" Liz asked.

"Yeah I guess. It runs in the family. Percy's really into the stars too. His favorite used to be Hercules but then he found out that he was suppose to be a real jerk behind all the whole hero thing. So now he takes interest into Perseus. Percy's full and real name is Perseus Jackson."

"That's kinda cool." Liz said.

"Yeah, his mom wanted him to have luck like him. Percy wouldn't say he's that lucky but he is in ways."

"Percy seems nice, if he thinks he's lucky at all, he thinks he's lucky to have you." She said sincerely.

"Really?" I asked. Liz nodded. "Thanks." I said blushing.

"Full moon tonight." Liz said putting her thumb out to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if _Dear John_ was telling the truth." She said putting her arm down. "They're right!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess they are."

Just then Cammie, Bex, and Macey burst through the doors ruining the good moment. "Ugh, Professor Buckingham kicked us out of the library because it was to late!" Macey complained. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you guys doing?" Cammie asked eyeing Liz suspiciously.

"Oh, we were just talking about the stars." Liz said glancing up at the sky and back down at Cammie.

"Cool."

"Yeah sounds _so _interesting." Macey said sarcastically.

I smirked at her and went over to my bed, pulling out my pj's to change into.

"Who's ready to watch James Bond: The Golden Eye?" Bex asked with enthusiasm.

I giggled. There was no stopping them from popping in the three hour long movie.

It was when all the popcorn, twizzlers, and IBC Root beer was gone when I giggled thinking that the guy that played James Bond looked almost exactly like Chiron. Minus the beard, hair, and horse part of course though. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, but that just made me laugh harder. So then they started laughing. Soon we were all laughing and the majority of us didn't even know why.

The powers of James Bond.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon after that we all passed out. None of us were in our beds. All of us were still on the floor. So when we woke up on Sunday morning, we had to untangle our self's. It was pretty funny to watch because Macey's foot was in Bex's face, and Bex had a spaz attack when she woke up.

My head was on Cammie's thigh, and Liz was practically using me as a pillow. When I realized this weird ' I started to giggle uncontrollably. Then Cammie started giggling with me. Then Liz. Bex bursted with laughter not even stopping at the whole giggling stage. It took a while but Macey lightly giggled, then became aware of Bex in hysterics and started laughing.

We laughed for maybe five minutes or more. Long enough that we had tear streaked faces and we felt a six pack coming on. Everyone was cackling like hyenas. It was one of those times that you look back on and start laughing all over again. Macey started snorting and that made us laugh more. She laughed because of the noise her snorts made. Of course this just made her, and everyone else laugh even more.

When we finally calmed down we looked at each other and Bex said, "Wow, we're weird." We all nodded in agreement. We all untangled our self's, and since it was 7 am everyone but me went back to sleep in their _own_ beds.

I didn't go to bed because I wanted to take a shower so I could see Percy again. I needed as much Percy time as I could get because the weekend was the only time I could really see him.

When I dried off and blow dried my hair I changed into a gray t-shirt that had a graphic thing of an owl on it. I threw on some dark skinny jeans and silver flats. I decided on the jeans because it was cloudy out again and looked chilly with all the wind that was blowing through the trees.

I was just heading out the door say 9:30 when Liz woke up and asked where I was going. "Oh, I'm just going into town again, I'll be back 2 o'clock I promise!"

"Ok. 2 o'clock!" She said back to me just as I was closing the door.

The hallway was creepily silents. I herd some clacking of heels to see Mrs. Morgan walking down the halls looking at a piece of paper. Without even looking up she asked, "Where are you off to so early Ms. Chase?"

"I'm heading into town for a few hours. Cammie said that we can go on weekends and I just need a little air from the mansion." I told her smiling.

"Well you do that. Just be back by four."

"Will do. Have a nice morning Mrs. Morgan." I said passing her.

To be honest, I thought it looked a lot warmer out than it was outside. It was September, _not _November! I didn't have a sweatshirt, just my t-shirt. I could feel the goose bumps ripple up and down my body the second I stepped foot out the mansion. Even though I knew the two miles would give me blisters from my flats, I ran all the way to Percy's apartment.

I opened the door with the key he had given me the day before. The room was dead silent. Well silent besides the snoring that was flooding through the closed door that lead into Percy's room.

I walked over to the door, quietly opening it to find Percy sprawled across his bed. All of his covers were on the ground, so it was just him in his boxers and oversized tee. I think I saw a little drool drip from the side of his mouth. I almost burst out laughing but instead a went over to him and curled next to him. Wrapping my arm around his chest where I fell asleep, for the next hour.

I woke to Percy moving around more. Maybe two minutes after that I felt him stroking my hair. I looked up at him when he said, "Good morning to you. Always a treat when a beautiful girl sneaks into my room and I get to wake up to her."

He grinned and I grinned back. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's 11 o'clock." Saying sweetly. His eyes turned wide.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Annabeth! I didn't mean to sleep in!." All of a sudden he was jumping out of bed and trying to find some pants to put on. I laughed at him trying to get himself together.

"Percy, relax. I have until 2 o'clock." I said smiling.

Percy stopped struggling with everything and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thought I was in trouble for a second! So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, it's really chilly and windy outside-"

"And you don't want to ruin your hair?" Percy asked jokingly.

I smirked at him, "No, I was going to say maybe we should do something more _indoors_ related."

"Ah, I get cha now. So movie?"

"Yeah, that'd be amazing! We should go see Clash of the Titans just to see if it's anything like the myth." I told him.

"Yes, I really wanted to see that movie too."

We walked through the wind. Percy gave me his leather jacket that was nice and worn and smelled like him. It made me smile again. He toughed the cold out in his t-shirt and baggy jeans. Showing off his whole invaunrable thing again.

When we got to the movie theater we found out that it was closed on Sundays. _Great, there goes the fun of the day._ I thought to myself.

"So what now?" Percy asked completely stumped. "I really wasn't planning on the theater being closed _and _only showing to movies that are for little kids."

It was true, the theater only played two movies at a time and currently it was Diary of a Wimpy Kid and How to Train Your Dragon. We already knew about training dragons!

"I don't know, there's a Noodles down the road. We could go there for lunch." I tried to sound upbeat but I knew our suppose to be fun day was over.

"Okay, let's go to Noodles!" Percy sounded enthusiastic obviously trying to make the most of the three hours we had left.

We sat in the _way _back of the restaurant. It was a rounded booth so me and Percy sat in the corner with his arm around me while we ate. There was a couple next to us as well. Teenagers, the boy had brown hair and was short but still tall. The girl looked conservative, baby pink was the color of her shirt. The guy kept looking over at us with curious looks, like he was suppose to know us or something.

Percy and I joked about the endless possibilities of things that the Stoll Brothers could be doing. It was almost like the game we made up called "Pranks That Only the Stoll Brothers Could Pull Off" It sounds really lame, yes, but Grover gets really into it. So does this girl named Grace from the Demeter Cabin, she was kind of part of our group of friends now.

Percy talked about some kind of toga party that was suppose to go on over winter break at camp. Trust me, there is no other place better to have a toga party at camp. We always had fresh grapes (curtosy of Mr. D) and awesome toga's. But everyone knows the best toga parties are for the campers over 21 because they got to drink. Not that I'd drink at one in the first place...

We laughed at the time when we forced Nico into a white toga. He stepped out of his cabin practically covering his face in embarrassment. It was pretty funny. Nico said he would never put on that toga. Not until he lost a round of Go Fish to Chiron (Chiron was the camps raining Go Fish champ over a 500 year time period, not that Nico knew that though). Yeah, we played Go Fish, proud of it.

When we left Noodles I saw Cammie window shopping down the street. It was just Cammie, I didn't see anyone else around. Cammie said it was weird that I could always pick her out of the crowd. Usually no one could. Because that's just how good of a spy she is.

"Isn't that your friend?" Percy asked looking over at Cammie.

"Yes."

"Don't you want to say hello?"

"Percy, I see her everyday and night, this morning I used her thigh as a pillow because all of us fell asleep watching a movie. I think we can spare one hello." I told him.

"Okay, okay."

We walked around and over to this in the middle of town. Percy leaned against the supports. "It's going to be one weird year Annabeth."

"You act like thats something we're not flamliar with." I said under my breath.

"It's a different kind of weird, you know that. It's not monster type weird, but just different. Like nothing we've ever experienced. I want to call it normal, but we're just to cool for normal." He said staring into the distance.

"Maybe..."

This year _would _be different. New state, new schools, new friends. New mysteries.

Unfortunetly the rest of the day up to 2 o'clock wasn't very eventful. Percy and I stayed in the gazebo and talked. We talked about anything, like always. It's cool, how we communicate I mean. We're not afraid to tell one another something.

I kept Percy's jacket as I walked back to the mansion. I wrapped it around me tightly so the cold would stay out. It probably looked a bit nerdy because the jacket was huge! Not like I'd give him the credit for it, but Percy was buff. His arms are huge! He has a rock hard six pack!

When I got in the mansion I rushed over to my suite because it was 2 o'clock on the mark and Cammie and them were serious on being on time. But no one was there.

The beds were made, the carpets were straight, the ceiling vents in place (Cammie found a new secret passage) but no one was here._Your kidding me right? _I thought. I'm here but they aren't? Messed up.

I went over to my bed and dragged my laptop off of the nightstand. The delta was glowing, fading in and out, in and out telling me that it was sleeping. When I opened it the screen lit up to the desktop. My screensaver picture was of another one of Percy, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and I together. But this time it we were all having a laugh attack on the beach. We weren't _just _having a laugh attack though, we were covered in whipped cream and pie. Nico had a brilliant idea to have a pie fight. So we are have pie on our faces and hands. The Stoll Brothers took a photo because it was partly their idea too.

As I streamed through the ideas of Deadelus I saw one that made me really curious. It was about seeing through the mist. Idea #538 said that if a mortal is touching a half-blood, or another thing that can see through the mist, can see what's really happening in front of them. There was also a theory in the small print at the bottom that if a mortal is ever let into camp or Olympus, they can see through the mist too.

The mist probably didn't have to be there, probably only at the barrier. You wouldn't need mist in the barriers because everyone in them can see anyways. Makes sense. Deadelus had to have thought of this when he was staying in camp before he died.

Suddenly Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz all burst through the door. A little voice followed them but they slammed the door before I got to hear who the voice belonged to.

"Tina Walters ambushed us with her stupid questions" Cammie said heaving.

"Gosh... I hate it when she does this!" Macey said walking over to her bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Liz asked.

"Well lots of things." I started. "I was here before you so ha-ha, and I just read something that interested me so it's got me thinking I guess."

It was true, but could tell that Liz wasn't buying it.

"Should I even ask what you read?" She said.

"Nope."

"That's what I thought."

It was only a week, but I think the girls were finally realizing that trying to get inside my head was not going to work. Take Liz for example, she was starting to get that I if I didn't elaberate **(A/N: if you haven't already noticed, I'm a terrible speller! And I can't spell this word! review and tell me so I can fix it! Please! love you forever and ever!)** on what I was saying, it wasn't worth asking what I meant because I just wouldn't tell them. Smart Girl.

I spent the rest of the day tapping away at my laptop, my mind was swirling with the ideas and plans that were made by a pure genius. I do this a lot, read his ideas and then get all dazed and amazed. It's normal for me.

When it was time to go to bed everyone was on Liz's bed whispering. Maybe about tomorrow's CoveOps class. Rumor has it that we're going into town to test something. Apparently it was to early to go into town in the first place but who knows.

I put my laptop away and slipped into my awaiting dreams...


	11. Chapter 11

**The wait is over! We are here! Go us, go usss! Thanks for reading alll the way up to CHAPTER 11 goodness, I didn't realize how long this was until I read over again and saw that the main part is wayyyy into the story! Jeez... :D**

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Winter Break was finally here. Over the last three months there was a lot of drama. Percy made really good friends with Josh, Cammie's ex. Let's say there were a lot of awkward silences and blushing. Percy got so much crap for being the boyfriend of a _Gallgher Girl_, but we just said I got there n scholorship and that he knew me before I came here.

Last week was had our CoveOps final. It was pretty bad. We went to NYC and had to find people who were tailing us while tailing other people undetected. It was hectic. This girl Courtney Bauer got lost. I was the one who found her, any guesses where? In the lobby of the Empire State Building. The guy behind the desk wiggled the keys up to Olympus in front of her and me. It was embarresing because he knew me and used my name and Courney had _so _many questions that wouldn't stop all the way back to our meeting place.

It was quite the adventure. I did a decent job, I lost both of my tails, but barley kept up with the person I was tailing. Cammie and I had the same score, for doing the same thing. Bex had her tail at the end, but lost the person she was suppose to keep track of. Macey failed. Since she's Macey McHenry the people practically told the person who was tailing her were to go. She also lost the person she was following, she was running from the paparazzi when it happened. And Liz didn't take CoveOps.

But I had survived my first semester at Gallagher, thank the gods. Now I was waiting for the limo to pick me up and take me to the train station where I would meet Percy so we could go to camp. Cammie and Bex waited with me because they were going to Britain together for break. Liz and Macey went home though.

"So why are you taking the _train?_ Why don't you just fly?" Bex asked.

"Well it's cheaper, and Percy isn't the biggest flyer." If Percy got on a plane, he'd be blown out of the sky. No flying.

"Does he get sick?" Cammie asked.

"Yes, yes he does." Sick of nerves that would follow him the second he would step foot in the airport.

"That used to happen to me, but I got over it." Bex said.

"I'd fly there if it were just me though." I said.

"So your going back to that camp again right?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah, visiting for a week or so, but I have to get back to Frisco." Lie, I was going to camp the entire break, my stepmom was shipping my clothes there so I had winter and summer clothes.

"That's cool." Bex said.

"Not as cool as going over seas though." Bex smiled.

"Yeah, Cammie hasn't been there yet, so it'll be exciting." Bex was bursting with excitment, her best friend was coming to see her favorite place.

"It's going to be awesome!" Cammie said.

A sleek SUV drove up to the main enterence of the school. A driver stepped out and greeted me, taking my bags.

"Well see you guys next year!" I called to them. They waved back, giggling at my lame joke about coming back after New Years.

I slipped into the back seat of the car. As the car pulled out of the drive I saw Mr. Solomon looking at it. Once I caught his eye his turned and walked away. Last week I had tried to convince him to come to camp, just for a day. But he was done with that life, he had this one to maintain.

We were on the road and I shut my eyes for the next two hours to the train station.

"Ms. Chase." The driver said.

I lurched from my sleep and sat blot up right. "Sorry! Thank you!"

I grabbed my bags that were already waiting for me by the curb. I was at the train station and could already see Percy smiling at me.

"Have a nice day Ms. Chase." The driver closed my door and went back into his seat, he drove away along with another car.

"Nice ride." Percy said as he hugged me by the doors.

"Be quite, they treat us with great care at school ok?" I said hugging him back.

"We gotta go, train leaves in ten. Got your ticket?"

"Of course I have my ticket, I'm not a Seaweed Brain like _someone_." I chuckled.

We walked into the almost empty station. A big train was waiting over by these huge glass windows and doors. Percy had already checked us in, he said all we had to do was put my luggage on the converare belt and board the train.

We picked our seats in the _very _back. Like always. Until it got dark, which was around six, all we did was fool around and take pictures of our selfs doing really stupid stuff. It sounds really stupid, but we were laughing our heads off half the time. We even had one of the workers tell us to calm down because people were complaining.

After we ate the crappy train food type dinner (Percy brought goldfish incase that would happen) we sat with Percy's arm around me and leaning against him. We wrapped our our selfs in my blue blanket and just talked.

"Are you happy?" I asked picking at my finger nails.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are you happy in Roseville, being away from your mom and the sea."

"Well, your here. If I wasn't there for my girlfriend, no I wouldn't be happy at all. I have friends and all, but it wouldn't be the same. But you _are _here, and it's so much more fun that way." I smiled. "Why?"

"I don't know, if you didn't want to be there then I don't want you there. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy, when your happy."

"I like happy. I _am _happy." I said looking back so I could kiss him.

After that there was a lot of, 'remember that one time' or 'that was so funny when'. We just talked, until we got to Conticuit (10pm) and I crashed on Percy's chest.

I can't even remember what I dreamed of, which is probably for the best. BUt I woke up at 4 in the morning to Percy twitching in his sleep. I shook him awake, his eyes flew up and he gasped as if he had just held his breath for seven minutes and finally breathed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bad dream." He said looking around.

"Perce, were on a train, your fine." I told him calmly.

I looked up and saw one of those electronic signs that tell you were your going. It read, "New York City 20 minutes."

"We'll be there soon, so just hold on for a few more minutes." I whispered. Percy nodded in response.

The whole train was asleep and the only sound was from the screeches of the wheels and faint snores from the front of the train.

Sooner than I expected, the train grindded to a halt in front of humungous train station. This one was bustling with people, even though it was 4:30 in the morning. Everything is bigger in New York I guess. I looked outside of the window and saw the lights of the big city in the distance. I smiled at the fact we were almost home.

I put my blanket back into my backpack and Percy put away his big box of goldfish back in his. When we stood up to get off we noticed how many goldfish had missed out mouths when were tossing them in the air and trying to catch them with our mouths. I giggled a bit.

Sleepishly we stalked off the train and over to the luggage pick up. Since it was sorted out from the place we came from, Percy and I saw our bags and waited outside for Argus. He didn't take long, he was parked in the parking lot already waiting for us.

Argus was in our old Delphi Strawberry Service vans that shuttle around the campers. They're the kinds that can fit like 18 people in them, but in this case, only two were going to be traveling.

"Hey Argus." Percy said. Argus didn't reply, he never speaks much. Rumor has it he has an eye on his tongue.

Two girls walked past our van right before we got in, they were looking at some kind of map and pointed to a car and ran towards it. Probably trying to find someone.

Percy and I sat in the second row of seats because it was the biggest, "Ready for another two hours of sitting on our butts" Percy asked.

"Yup, as long as I get to use you as a pillow again."

"That's fine with me." He smiled.

"Good morning Percy."

"Good morning Annabeth." He said yawning. The moment we laid down on each other, we fell asleep again.

When I woke, I was back at camp.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this is a long one! I didn't know where to stop it! But yeah, here's chapter 12! enjoyy!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

I can't believe Annabeth didn't see us the entire train ride! Or at baggage claim (which we had to sprint off of so they thought they were the only ones that went to the train station) or when we put the tracker on the van they were riding in.

Yeah, we were following Annabeth and Percy to their camp. We all agreed that if we're ever going to find out about Annabeth, it'll be there. Everything leads to that camp. Now it was time to figure what was so important there. Macey and Liz wanted to go, but weren't allowed because their parents already made plans for them. But Bex and I were free for Winter Break. Thank goodness!

We were driving in a black rental SUV, almost the same one that takes some of the girls from school to the airport, but this one was a Chevy Tahoe, not an Escalde. Bex, who finally got over the whole driving on the right side of the road thing, was driving. I was holding the palm pilot that was showing up where the tracker on the van was going. It looked like it was heading towards Long Island.  
105 minutes later the dot that represented Annabeth and Percy's van disappeared. They were on the northernmost most point of Long Island when it stopped and vanished.

"Bex! Pull over!" We were on a dirt road that was surrounded by trees about five miles behind the van.  
"What?" Bex said.  
"Their location. It's gone! Look!" I said panicking showing her the palm pilot.  
"What? That's impossible, that thing can with stand being on the bottom of a bomb! There's no way it could just...well go away!" Now Bex was freaking out.  
"Well we still have to go where it ended. Just to check it out." I said.  
"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go."  
So we drove and drove until maybe a mile away where the tracker disappeared, we saw a crooked sign that was in Ancient Greek. We never learned that language, so I had no idea what it said. My now 16 languages that I spoke did not come in handy on this mission.  
Maybe a minute later we came to giant hill with a pine tree on the top. To our left the ocean sparkled, and to our right, more woods.  
"This is where the van disappeared." I said.  
"Well there's only one more thing to do then," Bex said searching the area with her eyes. "Look around."  
I nodded and stepped out of the SUV, slamming the door behind me. "Let's go up to this hill." I said.  
We hiked up the hill, and caught our breaths when we got to the top. It was really pretty. It looked like miles of frozen strawberry fields shining in the sun. Bex whistled in delight, she took a step forward but ran into something like a wall.  
"Ow!" She yelled.  
"Bex, did you stumble or something?" I asked amused. She smirked.  
I took a step forward but there was something like a hand stopping me from taking a step forward.  
"Ha!" Bex said, "You can't get through either!"  
We started pounding on the "wall" until I saw a very enraged Annabeth and Percy march up the other side of the hill. The one we couldn't get to.

**Annabeth's POV: **

Walking up Half Blood Hill to see Cammie and Bex trying to get into the camp barriers at six in the morning was not what I was expecting my first day back. I must've been steaming because Percy was telling me to calm down.  
"How can I calm down, they followed us here! It's not like I can let them in, they're mortal!" I said.  
"Annabeth, yeah they need to explain why they're here, but it's not that big of a deal. A lot of people have tried to get here that are mortals." Percy explained.  
I knew better though, Cammie and Bex were spies, this is what they do. Follow people. They probably came here so they could dig up whatever they need to so they can figure me out. Holy Zeus did they come to the right place.  
Once we got the top of the hill Percy went over to Thalia's tree so he could make sure Peleus (our guard dragon) didn't eat the girls. That would be a problem. I went over to Cammie and Bex who were pounding on the invisible barrier.  
"Hello." Bex said.  
"Hola." Cammie said.  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I asked fuming.  
"Well... we,"  
"We, um..."  
"Research." Cammie said. "Just uh, surveying the area, taking some sample of the... dirt." Cammie scrunched to the ground and started pulling out the grass. "It's funny seeing you here actually, come here often?"  
"I'm sure your here for research! Gosh why do you have to be such snoops!" I yelled.  
Bex looked around and whispered, "Spies."  
"Yeah, that's an excuse. If that's so then you should know that a spies private life is more secret then the spy them self's! They don't need other people checking them out and following them!" I whisper shouted very exasperated.  
"Yeah but it's not like other spies have ever tried to dig up any information that they can about other spies." Bex said matter-a-factly.  
"Fine!" I said. "You can stay out here and freeze! There is only one thing that would get you in this camp and I refuse to tell you."  
That one thing would be if there was a half-blood being chased into camp by a monster and we would have no choice but to let Cammie and Bex into the camp.  
"Fine! We're staying here until you let us in!" Cammie said. "But can you at least answer one question?" Cammie asked all of a sudden sounding desperate.  
I rolled my eyes and Percy came to my side. "Yeah sure." He said.

"Why can't we get into this place when you can?"  
"That's easy, your mortal." It slipped off my tongue like nothing, at the corner of my eye I saw Percy look at me in shock. "Hey, you told Rachel, and you had only known her for what, ten minutes?" I hissed at him.  
"Yes, but at the time we were currently in a life or death situation!" Percy whisper hissed back.  
Cammie and Bex looked at each other, "WHAT?"  
"Your question is done! I hope you have a tent! You better sleep with one eye open because the Stoll Brothers might visit you!" I told them walking down the hill.  
"Good luck!" Percy shouted back.  
We walked up to the Big House, I needed to tell Chiron that mortals were camping out at the camps magical barrier. When we found him he was in wheelchair form so he could play cards with Mr. D.  
"Hello Annabeth, Percy." He said nodding to us.  
"Chiron, we have a bit of a conflict." I said seriously.  
Mr. D looked up from the game and over to Percy, "Gods, you didn't get her pregnant did you?"  
I looked up with disgust, "Ew no! My mother would have his head!"  
Percy blushed while shaking his head no.  
"Anyways," I started, glaring at Mr. D, "Two mortals from my boarding school followed us here and refuse to leave until they know who I really am. So they're camping out at the boarders."  
Chiron considered this for a second, "What boarding school do you attend Annabeth?"  
"Gallagher Academy." I told him. "And these girls go there too?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then you must let them in." He said.  
"What?"  
"Gillian Gallagher was a daughter of Zeus, we know all about that school." Chiron explained.  
"Even the real juicy stuff. The stuff only the students know." Mr. D cut in.

"You're kidding right? Mortals staying in camp?" Percy said in disbelief too.  
"Bu-bu-" I stuttered.  
"Annabeth, it's only right. If we don't Gillian may be insulted, she judges the dead down in the Underworld. You don't want to do that. Now please go let those girls in before they get eaten by a monster." Chiron said calmly before going back to his card game.  
Percy and I decided they could wait until later before letting them into camp. I went to my cabin and he went to his. I laid down on my bed for what seemed like two seconds until I shot up again thinking of something.  
I raced over to the dresser's that no one ever used because they were already holding old pictures and awards from previous half-bloods. When I opened the door I saw little boxes that was labeled with each year. I dragged out all the ones from the 90s.  
All the pictures where dusty and had people with weird clothes in them. Some of them made me laugh a bit.  
By the time I was done pictures were scattered everywhere and I had only found one picture of Mr. Solomon. It was the picture he had showed me three months ago, when he first told me he was my brother.  
I stuffed the photo into my back pocket and started putting the pictures back into their boxes. Once I was done I went back to my bed to unpack some more. Since it was summer, we only had maybe a little less than a third of our campers here, so I got an entire closet. It was nice.  
I threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt and headed outside. Outside it was lightly snowing, just enough for a small layer of snow covered everything. But outside of the camp, it looked like there was a blizzard. I started to feel bad for making Cammie and Bex stay out there longer than I should have. But I was going to go and get Percy so we could let them in now. It was almost lunch time so we had to hurry up too.  
I jogged over to the Poseidon cabin and banged on the door. Percy opened it almost right away. "Hey," He said.  
"Ready to go let those girls in?" I asked. Percy nodded.  
"They have no idea what the heck they're getting them self's into." He laughed.  
"No kidding, five bucks says they'll not believe anything." I betted.  
"No deal, I know they already will."  
"True, true." We walked by a small game of volleyball. It was Apollo cabin (of course) vs. Hermes.

"I don't get it, it's only like what 30 degrees outside? But they're still playing volleyball. It's like an addiction to them! I mean look at them! They're shivering but still playing like total beasts." Percy said in disbelief.  
"I know it's crazy but the fact that they do it is just utterly awesome." I told him stopping to watch.  
"Annabeth, let's go, it's only getting colder out there." Percy urged me to stay focused.  
"Ok, let's seriously go now."  
At the base of the hill we saw a small tent that was being whipped around in the blustery wind. Inside it looked like there was a little lantern or something in the middle. Two blurred figures sat around the lantern. It seemed like they were talking.  
As we grew nearer the snow got a little bit thicker, the wind blew a little harder. When we got over the wall we were hit with vicious winds and sharp snow. My hair flew in every direction. Percy looked unaffected.  
I went over to the tent telling Percy to stay outside. I pulled the zipper of the tent down and saw Cammie and Bex shivering over the lantern thing.  
"What a-are you doing here?" Cammie chattered.  
"Forget that, come in or stay out, you're letting all the cold air in!" Bex yelled.  
I rolled my eyes and stepped in the tent, closing the "door" behind me.  
"So back to my question, what are you doing here?" Cammie asked.  
"I have to let you into the camp." I said.  
"Why?" Bex asked.  
"Gillian Gallagher that's why. She's one of us. No not you, like me and Percy. If we didn't let you in though it would be an insult on her and her father." I explained.  
"But how are we going to get in? There's like an invisable wall!" Bex exclaimed.  
"It's a barrier, and I just have to say you can. Come on, it's better inside the camp." Cammie and Bex looked at each other wondering if they could trust me.  
"Better than nothing." Cammie said. Bex nodded back.  
"Ditch the tent and blankets and just follow me."  
We were outside and they were hopping up and down to keep warm. I stepped over the barrier and said, "I, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, let Rebbeca Baxter and Cameron Morgan into Camp Half-Blood."  
Both of the girls stumbled through the barrier, their eyes were riddled with amazement. "Come on, the weather's better at the bottom of the hill."  
"Where was all this stuff?" Cammie asked.  
"It was all here, the mist blocked it from your view. You know, because your mortal." Percy said.  
"The mist?" Bex asked.  
"We'll explain later. Come on it's lunch time." I said.  
We go to the dining pavilion. "Um, where are they going to sit?" Percy asked me.  
"I have no idea. They can't sit at a table, it would be disrespectful." I whispered.  
I looked around. "Maybe they'll have to eat in the Big House." Percy nodded.  
"We should eat with them though, explain a few more things."  
"Good plan." I turned to the girls, "Okay, this is how it's going to go. Don't sit at one of the tables. Grab a plate at the beginning of the food buffet, get more than you usually would because you have to dump a third of it into the fire. Then follow us to the Big House. Okay?"  
"Um, sure." Bex said.  
They did what I told them, even though they hesitated when dumping the food into the fire. Both of them followed Percy and I to the Big House.  
So many people were looking at us, whispering mortal to their friends. Rachel, who sat at the head table, had her eyes glued to them. Cammie and Bex were aware of all the stares but didn't let it bug them.  
Once we sat down inside the Big House I folded my hands and said, "Listen to every word I say. Do what ever I tell you, don't ever doubt what I tell you to do. Don't touch anything, don't sit at any of the tables in the dining pavilion unless you want to be turned into a pile of ashes. Don't go into any of the cabins, just don't.  
"There's a man here, Mr. D, avoid him as much as possible. If he says something, don't talk back, even if it's an insult. He will kill you. There's another man, Chiron. You don't have to worry about him. Sometimes you'll see him in a wheelchair, most of the time you'll see him half human half horse."  
"What?-" Bex screamed.  
"No questions." I said. "Now to the juicy stuff. Those Greek myths you learned about in like the fifth grade. Yeah, your not going to believe it and I want no questions about what I'm about to tell you. Trust me, soon you'll see. But those aren't myths, they're history. The Greek gods are still here, they move where ever life thrives the most. Mount Olympus, where most of them live, is at the top of the Empire State Building.  
"My mother, who is still is alive today way more alive than you think, is Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, War, and Crafts."  
"My father is Poseidon, God of the Sea." Percy said, making sure we didn't forget him.  
"This camp is for people like us, people with god in their blood. Of course we're not full god though, we're human. Half-bloods. Demigods. Half human, half god. Gillian Gallagher was a Daughter of Zeus. That's why you're here."  
"Okay now for safety precautions." Percy said. "Don't piss anyone off okay? We're all half god, you'll get beat. You think your strong, but you're nothing to the kids here. If you need anyone to talk to, go to Rachel. She's human too, she'll answer all your questions. Oh and don't say any names of monsters, names have power. Watch out for the Stoll Brothers, they're Sons of Hermes, pull any prank possible, steal anything that they can get their hands on. You'll know who they are.  
"There's a climbing wall over by the woods, don't try it. You'll see why. Don't go into the woods unless you have someone that has been here for more than four years. You'll be able to tell because all of wear necklaces," Percy flashed his, "One bead equals one summer here, so find one with four of the. If you find one with an Empire State Building on it, trust them the most. That forest is stocked with monsters."  
"Since you can't stay in a cabin," I started. "I'll make arrangements with Chiron so you can stay here. Am I missing anything Percy?"  
"Nope, I think we got it all." He said. "Wait, stay away from the Ares kids. They're the big burly ones with scowls on their faces."  
Bex and Cammie were silent with wide eyes. They were absorbing it, they looked like first year campers. Percy chuckled a little, I elbowed him but ended up hurting myself. He chuckled even more. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." I said rolling my eyes.  
I started to eat my food. I choose a salad today, with a turkey sandwich on the side. Yum. But the girls' plates were untouched. "Eat!" I told them. But they just kept staring at us.  
The rest of lunch was ate in silence. We all took our plates back to the dining pavilion. After that Percy and I showed them around, where the cabins were, the bath houses, the lake, the fighting arena, the beach, the volleyball court (which people were still playing on), the climbing wall, and the archery range.  
Thankfully we ran into Rachel. Her blazing red hair was tucked into a black cap and she was wrapped in a coat and sweat pants. "This is Rachel, the human." I introduced them and explained the situation to her.  
"So you're normal?" Bex asked.  
Rachel smiled, "Yeah, I'm a little bit twisted though."  
"That's great." Bex said under her breath.  
"So Rachel, can you like, answer their questions? Your human..ish. You've been in their situation. We can't, I have to go to the training arena for a class, and so does Annabeth." Percy said.  
"Mhmm, no problem." Rachel said, "Come on, we'll go to my pad. By the way since they're making you stay in the Big House you can stay with me!"  
Cammie and Bex seemed a little relieved but at the same time a little 'whoa is she serious, we just met her!'. But they followed Rachel to her little "house/hut" thing.  
Percy and I walked over to the training arena (which conveniently had a cover over it so it was toasty warm). People were getting armor or trying to find a new sword. I only saw one person actually working hard. Clarisse.  
Lately things have been pretty okay between her and Percy. The only time she tries to kill him is when they're training, like now. But or else they're fine, maybe it's the fact that she has Chris now. Maybe it's the fact Selena hated it when she fought with Percy and it would be her best wished. Who knows, but Clarisse was slowly changing in front of our eyes. She used to be burly and muscle thick. Now she's starting to get toned and skinny, pure muscle still, but skinny. All that acne from before cleared up, and now she's actually kinda pretty.  
"I haven't practiced in for ever!" I said. "I'll be so out of shape."  
"Same, and that can only mean one thing."  
"You ready to go Percy?" I asked, pulling out my new sword. My new sword was really cool, it was my dagger, but it expanded into a full length, perfectly balanced sword. Travel sized.  
"Oh, I'm ready." Riptide grew to full length in Percy's hand and he smiled as he raised it.  
Strike. Duck. Roll. Spin. Strike. DODGE. Clothesline Percy. Stand up pointing blade to his neck. Percy grab blade and flip me over. This is how it went, how it always goes. When we spar like this, we never stay in the fighting arena, we always travel while fighting. It's kind of funny actually, sometimes we end up in the middle of the woods, or the strawberry fields. One time it ended in Percy's cabin. Newbies stare at us with weird looks, but older campers know it's nothing new.  
This time we ended up over near the, now frozen over, canoe lake. We were on the wooden dock that stayed in all year when Percy finally pinned me to the hard surface. We were huffing and puffing, finally tired from chasing each other around the camp.  
It was just what I needed.  
I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. We quickly parted to get more breath but we were on and off kissing for a good five minutes. Percy looked at me, "People are going to come here soon, wanna go somewhere a little more...private?" His smile was mischievous.  
"Um, where?" I asked him nervously.  
"Oh just under the ice..." He said innocently.  
"The ice? Percy are you crazy?"  
"Yes." I herd the ice moan and start to crack in one place, waiting for us to jump in. "Come on, no one will even no were gone."  
I looked around and over to the hole in the ice. "Fine."  
Percy led me over to the hole, and took my hand. I nodded when he asked if I was ready. We jumped in. I felt freezing cold hit my senses but then they went away in the matter of seconds.  
I looked around in the bubble, we were maybe five feet away from the surface, that was now closing back up so no one would figure we were under here. Percy loved using his water powers, lucky little butt.  
The bubble expanded so we had some room and we weren't crouched up in little balls. Suddenly I noticed something...I was directly on top of Percy. I laughed because it took me so long to notice it. Percy rolled his eyes in amusement.  
"You're cute when you're slow." He said. I nudged him a little.  
He pulled me into a kiss with me still chuckling away. He pulled apart, "You are so weird." He told me smiling. Now I pulled him into the kiss and pulled away.  
"Yes, yes I am." We both laughed and kissed again.  
I could feel both of his hand weaved through my hair as he pulled me closer into his chest. I wrapped my hands around his head. We kissed for maybe an hour, until our lips were raw, and when we realized that the bubble was super hot inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I'm so sorry I had to delete this chapter and the other ones in front of it for a couple day! I needed to fix somethings but it's all good now! The chapters will slowly be re-added! -Aims**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

It was like finding out my parents were spies all over again. I'm suppose to be ready for anything, but let's just say I haven't been prepared only a couple times. But this? This was something not even a spy could be prepared for. And I didn't believe any of it. Not until it's proven. I could tell Bex was thinking the same thing.

As this Rachel chick lead us to her little house thing I saw everyone would stop what they were doing and look at us. Even as we passed by this big metal looking building, a buff guy was banging a hammer on a glowing hot object stopped at mid swing to look at us.

They all knew we weren't like them, a few burly kids that were talking all crossed their arms and glared. We passes kids that were laughing their tails off and pointing at a kid that was covered in whipped cream, but they all stopped to take a look.

Finally two guys that looked almost exactly alike came and said hi.

"I'm Conner." The taller one said.

"Travis." The barley shorter one said.

Conner and Travis both stuck out their hands for us to shake with wide smiles. Bex and I shook their hands.

"So you're the mortals huh?" Travis asked eying Bex.

"Yeah," Bex told him batting her eyes.

"Looks like you'll have some company Rachel." Conner nodded at her.

"Yes, but we must be going. It's only a matter of time before you try and pick their pockets." Rachel shot at them.

"Hate it when she does that." Travis said walking away.

"Me to, it's not fair, she ruins so many of our pranks." They kept bickering as they got farther and farther away.

"Sorry, those were the Stoll Brothers. Sons of Hermes, total pranksters and stealer's. They'll make anyone laugh, but you might get something stolen in the process." Rachel explained.

"Right," Bex said, "I'm sure you can handle them."

"What ever you say."

We got to another hill, it seemed right next to the strawberry fields. Rachel stopped at a big door that went into the hill. There was a keypad that pulled out in front of her. She typed in a number and the doors opened. My jaw dropped as we entered.

"Welcome to my home." She said.

Inside was a totally decked out room. It had couches in the corner that faced a huge flat screen T.V. and a soda bar on against the wall. The walls were painted red. Over against the other wall a huge painting area was set up in front of huge windows that covered the entire wall. In the very middle of the room gossamer curtains surrounded a stool that had three legs on it and a king sized bed.

"You guys can stay here for the remainder of your visit. The couches pull out into bed and I have extra sheets." Rachel said.

"This is... wow." I said. Bex nodded.

"I try." She said. "I have one rule when you're with me though. Never touch me. I know that sounds real snotty and everything, but don't please."  
That was one weird rule. "So why do you get all this when everyone else gets cabins?" Bex asked.

"Well I'm human, a mortal. It would insult the gods if I was in their cabins, a place for their children. The only cabin I'm allowed in is Apollo's."

"Why?" Bex said.

"I'm his oracle." Rachel said simply.

"Almost human." I said under my breath.

I looked around at her painting that were all over the floors. They were all really good. They were all different. One was a young child playing volleyball with and a symbol hanging over his head. Another one was a panicked kid pointing somewhere while talking to a half man half horse guy.

"So you an artist?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love it. I used to paint or draw for the heck of it, but now it helps me keep all my visions in check. I draw what I see." Rachel said. She seemed to be dazed for a second, her eyes glued open, maybe for thirty seconds. Then she blinked and went back to normal. "Sorry."

She picked up a piece of charcoal and a little canvas and started to draw. A minute later there was a master piece. It showed Percy on the cold beach, it looked really windy. There was a man with a baseball hat on that was handing him a note. Percy's face looked hurt and in shock. "Oh no." Rachel said, "You can't ever tell Percy about this drawing."

Rachel took the little canvas over to the sink and ran it under water until the picture was smeared. "Why would we? We don't even know what that was about." Bex said.

"Because Percy would be furious if he knew that I knew about what is going to happen. He'll blame me for not telling him before hand. Just don't okay?"

Bex and I looked at each other. "Okay, whatever."

Everything here is a secret...sounds like my school. Bex walked away to go sit on the couch and watch T.V., she stopped when she got to the James Bond marathon on SPIKE. Of course.

"Wow Bex," I said.

"What? He's a total beast." She replied, "And he's British, no American spy could be this awesome."  
I rolled my eyes and watched the high speed car chase with her. At the corner of my eye I saw Rachel travel over to the door we came into. She opened the door to Percy just about to knock on the door. Annabeth was with him too.

They both walked in, there was a lot of 'heys'. I herd Percy say it was time for dinner. I guess Bex did too and we both got up from the amazingly comfy couch and walked over to the three of them.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," Annabeth said. "Ready to eat?"

"Yes!" Bex replied excited.

"Okay, let's go!" Percy said, just as excited to eat as Bex.

All five of us walked started to walk over to the dining pavilion, we passed by the cabins (which if you asked me, were the weirdest group of buildings I had ever seen).

"Wait, I have to get something." Percy said. We all waited as he jogged over to a the boat house looking cabin. It was next to a huge cabin that looked like a Greek building, just miniaturized.

It only took a few seconds until Percy was back with us again. "Okay, lets go."

"What did you get?" Annabeth asked.

"A heavier sweatshirt for the bonfire."

"Ah, the famous bonfire." Bex said.

"You know about the bonfire?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, on Annabeth's night stand there's a picture of all of her friends and in the background there's a big bonfire." Bex said.

"Oh," Then Percy smiled. "You just wait, this isn't just a regular bonfire."

"It's way more than that. It's the magic kind." Annabeth said.

Of course it is. I thought.

Things were magic here. Sure it is. Yeah, I'll follow the safety stuff Annabeth told Bex and I to do, but I don't have to believe it.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Just by looking at Cammie and the way she thought about all this stuff we just laid on her today, I could tell that she didn't believe any of it. It was written all over her face and it was kind of annoying me because the truth was all over the camp!

Whatever I'd talk to her after the bonfire/sing-a-long tonight, I'd have Percy come with me because his powers actually show you, mine are imprinted in my brain, so I have no proof. I'd also have to have them meet Grover and Chiron, that might scare them out of their mind but it will make them believe. It's not a joke.

Dinner was uneventful, the Hermes cabin kept looking at us while we were getting our food, which meant that they were planning something. However my cabin kept staring at me, I got the memo that I should probably eat with them tonight since I haven't yet.

"Hey, Perc. I'm going to eat with my cabin tonight, can you eat with Cammie, Bex, and Rachel please?" I asked. Percy nodded.

"Your not eating with us," Bex asked, obviously over hearing my comment.

"I'm going to eat with my brothers and sisters tonight, I haven't seen them for a while." I explained, pointing to my table.

"Oh," Bex said. "All of them are your brothers and sisters?"

"I told you my family is big. But look around you, everyone at their table are brothers and sisters. What can I say, it's the nature of the gods."

"In other words," Percy butted in. "Their all total studs."

I laughed at that, I never thought of it like that. "Well I'm going to go, see ya at the bonfire." I started to walk away then turned and asked. "Perc! Which cabin is leading the sing-a-long?"

"Ares!" He said looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks!" I called back. This would be quite the welcome back bonfire. Ares cabin leading the sing-a-long, I huffed in my thoughts.

I got to my table and got a hug from everyone. But the moment I sat down the questions started. What are the mortals doing in camp? or Who are they? They're not going to replace Rachel are they? and Annabeth are you crazy? How could you let mortals into camp! It took a while but I explained everything, not letting one thing out.

When I was done, one of the twelve year old girl names Lizzy said, "Well that's annoying, I mean they follow you like puppies. And it's obvious they think we're all freaks."

"Yeah, and they're so skittish. It'll be amusing to see what the Hermes cabin has under they're sleeve for them." Randal said.

"Dude, I heard that the Stoll Brother's were going to drive that pretty SUV of theirs into the ocean tonight. Not like they'd ever get out of camp though." And so it started, everyone was talking about them like they were flies.

"Stop!" I told them. "They're my friends okay? You need to stop talking about them. Yeah, so they're mortals and they're in our camp, and they followed Percy and I here, but so what! Who wouldn't?"

My brothers and sisters all put their heads down and stayed quite. "Thank you." I said.  
The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Well until Chiron announced that there was going to be a game of Capture the flag in two days. Then it was filled with chatter. The teams were Demeter vs. Poseidon. I'd have to tell Percy that he was a team. I told our cabin that we were apart of the Poseidon team because of my direct connections. They all stared at me blankly.

"And because Percy has control of ice too, so he can still use the snow and creek." I said to help them follow my plan. There was a lot of 'ah's like they were just now getting it. I rolled my eyes.

"Since Percy isn't here right now I suggest that Jenny and Leah recruits the Apollo cabin and Hermes cabin before Demeter does." I started.

"Wait, Jenny you're still dating Jake from the Hermes cabin right?" Jenny nodded. "And Leah, your still dating Deontae from Apollo cabin right?" Leah nodded too. "Perfect."

A bunch of my cabin mates don't like I'm going out with Percy, the only person that's totally okay with it is Malcolm. I guess he understands, I mean he is dating a girl from the Ares cabin.

Now the rest of dinner was uneventful. Everyone was to busy talking about capture the flag, but that's the way it always is after the announcement for no surprise. I went and got Percy, Rachel, Bex, and Cammie from the Big House so we could go to the bonfire.

As we were walking I said, "Hey Cammie, Bex, in two days, we'll show you how to really play capture the flag. Maybe you'll get to play too. You know, at your own risk."

Percy smiled, "What's the teams?"

"Demeter vs. Poseidon." Percy froze, but then shook it off.

"Don't worry Athena is on your side. Well the cabin is... Plus we got Apollo and Hermes too." Percy seemed to relax again.

I noticed Rachel blank out for a few seconds and then smile, "Alright Rachel, who's going to win?"

"I'm not telling." She said slyly.

"So what's so special about this kind of capture the flag?" Bex asked.

"You'll see. Trust me, you'll want to join, even if you might not be the biggest help." I said. Bex looked offended.

"You think we can't play your game?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"And why not?" Bex pouted.

"Because you're mortal. You don't have certain skills hardwired into your brains, you haven't trained for six or more years like us." He replied sounding full of himself.

"Bex, I know what your thinking, but you could never beat up Percy." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Bex said, "Then let's go! Come on you and me, we'll see who beats up who."

I rolled my eyes, and so did Percy. "Whatever," He said.

Rachel started giggling, and Cammie glared at her.

Bex held up her fists, and Percy uncapped Riptide. It grew and grew out of pen form. I tossed Bex my sword, because she looked a little shocked at the fact Percy's pen just turned into a sword. I just smiled to myself.

"Your lucky we're not by any water," I whispered to Cammie.

"Why?" She asked.

"Percy's Son of Poseidon, that's why." Cammie just stared at me like I was crazy.

Bex tried to stab Percy but he just jumped over it nonchalantly and wiped my sword out of Bex's hands in seconds. Percy put the cap back on Riptide to make it fight. Bex raised her fists again, knowing fighting with hands was her area of expertise.

"Punch me, I dare you." Percy said.

"Bex don't do it! You'll just break your hand!" I shouted in warning.

But of course Bex tried to punch Percy in the face. She succeeded put pulled her hand away in pain. I wanted to say told you so, but I decided not to. "Ow." Bex whined.

"Hey Annabeth told you not to do it." Percy shrugged, Bex just glared.

"Look," I started, "I know it's hard to believe that there are people not like you guys that can beat you up. But this place, this camp, is the only safe heaven for the people who come here every summer. We come here to train for the future, so we can survive in the real world. Mortals aren't suppose to be here, like ever unless they're the oracle. So if you're going to choose to not believe in what we tell you, then you can leave. But you followed me for a reason, and if you're the people I know you to be, then you'll stay and learn about what you came here for."

Cammie looked down at the snow. Bex just caressed her hurt hand.

"Well, we're not leaving." Cammie said.

"Good," I said, "Tomorrow you start training with my cabin after breakfast."

"What?" Bex asked.

"You're not going to be watching James Bond all day at Rachel's place. If you want to learn about me, then you're going to have to act like you belong here."

"What she's saying is that you need to prove your self's." Percy said.

"Yes Percy we got the memo." Bex smirked, "You're lucky we're Gallagher Girls."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Gall-" Rachel started but didn't finish because she was thrown into a really deep trance. When she finally blinked back she practically fell to the ground but Percy caught her. She looked to Bex and Cammie, back and forth, back and forth. "I did not see that one coming... well I did but, ugh you know what I mean."

She looked at Percy and smiled a charming smile, "Mrs. O'Leary is hungry Percy! You don't want a repeat of what happened last time you didn't feed the pooch!"

Percy rolled his eyes and jogged off.

"Annabeth," Rachel started, "Darling Gallagher Girl, do you're already the Daughter of Athena but do you really need to be a spy too!"  
Bex and Cammie looked like they just saw a ghost, which is possible because Nico should be getting here either today or tomorrow. But I already knew that Rachel would guess what Gallagher Academy was really about.

"Wait, how does she know that?" Cammie yelled.

"Like I told you, I'm the oracle. Know all, see all." Rachel said sounding full of herself.

"Bu-" Cammie started.

"But nothing, I already know. It's not like I'll tell in the first place, I saw that it's a sworn secret. And no you can't give me that memory tea stuff, ifyou do I might forget something important. With that Apollo might have your head." Rachel explained.

"Does Percy know?" Cammie asked.

"No," I said, "He's my boyfriend. I won't grow up to be a spy Cammie, I already have this life to maintain which in the past years has been quite the job. If anything Gallagher will just be a stage in life."

"You're the only ones who know right?" Bex said.

"Of course not. All the gods know, but they've known since the creation of Gallagher Academy. It was Athena that Gillian went to when she had the idea of starting the school." I said matter-a-factly.

"It could be worse," Rachel said, "The whole camp could know, but you're lucky they're all at the sing-a-long. And I bet everyone is getting a kick out of this one. Probably Mr. D too."

"Your kidding, it was probably Mr. D himself who arranged the Ares cabin to lead the sing-a-long just so he could get a laugh in." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Annabeth," Someone murmured, "Annabeth, earth to Annabeth."

My eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by the light streaming from a nearby window.

"Finally," The person said, "You better hurry, breakfast starts in 15 minutes!"

I recognized the voice now, it was Malcolm, my barley older brother and fellow head counselor. I didn't dwell on that though, instead I was shooting out if my bed scrambling to get a decent outfit together. I settled on my gray sweatpants and Percy's Goode High sweatshirt. My hair was brushed but still looked horrible so I was forced to put it in a pony tail.

I rushed out the door in record time right in back of my cabin. I caught my breath as we walked to breakfast at a fastish pace since it was cold out. So Mr. D could make it not rain but when it came to the temperature he was useless?

Even though it was seven o'clock the sun was just rising up in the air. It wasn't even high though, it was still pretty dark outside, which didn't help any of our sleepiness.

When we all got to the open air dining pavilion, everyone slumped over to the food buffet. Today's breakfast was fluffy pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and a verity of juices. It was a lot of food to choose from, but who can turn down a classic American breakfast?So I took a little of everything: 3 pancakes, 1 scoop of eggs, 2 strips of bacon (no sausage) and apple juice, my favorite.

As I made my offering to the gods, (pretty much only my mother) I prayed that Bex and Cammie don't make a complete fools of them self's the rest of winter break. Also that I have enough patience with them on their first day of training...

I was about to sit at my table with my cabin when I met Percy's eyes as he entered the food line. He sent me a mind message reminding me that I had to eat in the Big House with Bex and Cammie. Great.

I felt a little annoyed, like I was baby sitting them so they wouldn't get killed. But the same time I was relived by the fact that there were no more questions about who I could possibly be outside of school. No more questions about who my mother is. I felt like a giant load was lifted off of my shoulders.

I waited up for Percy, Rachel, Bex, and Cammie over by the Zeus table which is closest to the Big House. I liked eating with Percy though. It's a rule that's treated more like a law that says that we have to eat with our respected cabins. So it gave me another chance to talk with Percy. Rachel I didn't mind much, she was just there. Not really doing anything.

Bex was digging into her pancakes. "Delicious!" She said with a mouthful.

"Bex," Cammie said, "Slow down, you're going to choke!"

"Sorry." Bex replied. Cammie gave Bex an eye roll.

"So," Cammie started. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, you're going to be with my cabin today. We're starting with sword training, then archery, and Mac and Cheese."

"Mac and Cheese?"

"Oh, sorry, a few years ago the Hermes and Apollo and Athena cabins all ganged up on everyone else during this time of the day. It was pretty fun, a big Mac and Cheese fight in the strawberry fields. So now everyone calls it Mac and Cheese time because of the epic event of that summer."

Percy smiled, "There was a rumor that said that that summer's bead was going to have a noodle on it. Good times."

Rachel, Bex, and Cammie all looked at us like w were crazy. So yeah, I guess a fight that involves Mac and Cheese doesn't sound that funny. It was a had to be there moment, and trust me, the moment was funny.

"So what do we do in 'Mac and Cheese' time?" Bex asked.

"It's where you have the choice of either ice skating at the counue lake, climbing the lava/earth quake wall, or go listen to stories. The story telling is mostly for newbies so they have an idea about what older campers are talking about." I told them.

"I think today Chiron's telling the stories instead of archery." Percy said, "So if you wanna hear some really good, intense stories you wanna go today. Chiron tells them the best, he's just a natural. He's seen so much in his two thousand years."

Bex almost spit out the milk she was drinking. "Did you say two thousand years old?"

"Yeah." Percy shrugged.

"Bu-"

"He's immortal duh. It was his one wish, to live forever doing what he loves: training young demigods so they can be great hero's. Or just live a long life." Percy explained.

"Our Chiron is the Chiron who trained Achilles and Jason." I said to give a little more insight.

"Oh," Cammie said.

"Anyways," I started, "Like Percy said, you should go hear stories today. It will let you understand our world a little better."

"I'm a sucker for a good story." Bex said. Cammie just nodded, concentrating on her food.

Everyone could tell that she was uncomfortable talking about this. She needed to get over it, I thought. Bex, I think, was enjoying this whole thing. A camp where people fight all the time, like school but more dangerous. Every little spy's dream...

I herd someone come up the porch through the door of the house. I looked and saw Nico entering the "dining room".

"Whoa," He said, "I thought I sensed mortals."

"Nico was in dark blue jeans with back high top converse. He had on his black leather jacket with, of course, a black t-shirt with a scull on it.

I got up to hug him, he stiffly returned the hug. He wasn't used to getting hugs from girls. Percy gave him one of those hand shake back slap/ hug things that all the guys do when they see each other.

"Cammie, Bex," I said pointing to them out to Nico. "This is one of our really good friends, Nico, Son of Hades."

"Hello," They said, Nico gave them a shy wave and looked at us with question.

"We'll explain later." Percy whispered.

"Okay," Nico yawned. "Sorry, show traveling ya know? Decided to visit Alaska apparently. It was very interesting."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Nice man, very smooth."

Nico left to go take an early nap in his brand new custom made cabin that I designed for him.

"You have weird friends." Cammie said.

I stifled a laugh, "You haven't even met Grover or Thalia yet."

"Or Clarrise." Percy murmured. Rachel snorted. I glared.

There was a long pause. For a while all you could hear was the sound of forks scraping against the plates. Which, if you pressed to hard, was not a satisfying sound at all. Suddenly Rachel got up from her chair. "What the heck is Zach Goode doing here?" She said.

I looked over to Cammie who looked like she saw a ghost. My eyes shot back to Rachel who was just opening the door to a boy who was tall and broad. He looked like he was just about to knock on the door.

Cammie's eye's were squeezed shut and she was whispering to herself what sounded like, "Please don't be Zach." Over and over again.

In my head I was thinking 'Wow you have one interesting life.' I mean her parents are spies, she goes to a spy school, her roommate is a demigod, she's at a place filled with demigods, and her ex- "boyfriend" is also a demigod. Jeez.

"Rachel," Zach said, "I need to speak with Percy."

Rachel frowned. "Not Cammie?"

"No, just Percy. Can you get him for me?" He continued.

"Um, yeah." She looked back and hollered like a mother, "PERCY!"

Percy rolled his eyes, got up, and went over to the door. They talked on the porch, with the door closed. So I couldn't a thing. I hoped they were talking about Capture the Flag and not Cammie.

They were out there for a little while but when Percy came back in he looked at me with a serious face. "Hermes wants to see me." He said. "He sent Zach to get me. He's here at camp, waiting on the beach." Percy gripped the chair, still standing.

"Zach sounded like it was serious. Annabeth you should come with me. I haven't talked to talk to him since the war. You need to make sure I don't get vaporized, he might still be... touchy."

I nodded, Percy always needs a "chaperone" when he talks to gods now because he's starting to make a habit of pissing them off. A lot.

I stood up to walk with him to the beach, but so did Bex and Cammie. Percy glared at them, "Just Annabeth." He warned.

We walked out and off into the cold morning air. "What do you think he wants?" I asked.

Percy put his hands in his pockets, "I don't know, but when a god visits you, it's never good. Especially when it's me."

* * *

**Ok I'm super sorry if in any of the chapters after this that a sentence is cut off in a weird place! Since it wasn't going into that whole, space down after each paragraph thing that you usually see, i had to go and press the enter button for each paragraph! Talk about annoying! So I'm really sorry if you're just readin along and then WHOOPS! that part of the sentence is suppose to be somewhere else! So yeah -Aims**


	15. Chapter 15

We walked in silence to the beach. Both of us were dwelling on what Hermes could possibly want. Percy was right though, when a god wants to see you, or personally comes to visit, there's a 99% chance it's not very good. Honestly I was worried for Percy, his life had been really complicated lately. He's just getting his break, I don't want it to be so hard again like it always is. It effects me too if he's in trouble.

I could see the beach now, it was always windy by the beach, but in the winter it was even worse. The wind would whisk off the waves as if they were trying to flatten them because the waves are bigger and fiercer this time of year too.

As we got closer and closer I saw a man sitting on the frozen sand that had thin lair of snow on it. The man had a baseball cap on that had little wings on both sides. He looked relatively normal, like any other person in the world. Besides the whole wings on the hat and on shoes thing. Hermes was the ultimate pavement artist.

Percy walked up and stood next to him looking at the rough sea. "You wanted to see me?" Percy asked.

I stood a few feet behind Percy, just wait to jump in when things turned sour.

"Well I wanted to see you and Annabeth. I just knew she would come with you." Hermes stood.

I walked closer. "You wanted me too?"

"Yes, to deliver a package from your step-mother. She says she knows it's a bit early but she didn't know when your break ended."  
He handed me a large box that seemed pretty heavy. It was. I set on the cold sand/ snow so my arms wouldn't fall off. "Um, thanks." I said.

"And me?" Percy jumped in.

"Ah yes," Hermes looked at his hands and then back at Percy, looking him deep in his eyes. "I have some grave news, your mother..."

I felt a pang, and I knew Percy felt a bull running over him.

"She's dead isn't she?" Percy said trying to keep his voice from shuddering.

Hermes looked taken aback, "No, no. She's not dead, she's had a miscarriage. You're not going to have a little sister anymore. I'm sorry Percy."

"A sister?" The god nodded.

"Your mom says she doesn't want to ruin your winter, and that she would like you to stay here." Hermes added.

Percy looked a bit dazed, like it was the least likely thing the messenger god would tell him. He's been told he was going to die before, yeah that's big but come on he's Percy Jackson that's actually pretty predictable. But I knew how worked up and excited Percy was about having a little sibling that wouldn't start a war among gods. It was like he was getting a puppy. How would you feel if someone just took away your cute little puppy? Or if you're a cat person, a kitty? Percy didn't mind being an only child, but that doesn't mean he never wanted to be a brother someday.

"Percy I-I..."

"It's okay Annabeth. I'm sorry too." He said.

Hermes checked his watch. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder for comfort like an uncle would do. "I must go now. Just understand Perseus, there might be other chances. Good-bye for now, I'll see you on the road."

Percy and I looked away as the god began to glow brighter and brighter. A second later he was gone, as if he'd never been there. I looked at Percy, his face was still lost and confused. He looked like he needed a huh, but I knew better than to give him one. He would just push me away.  
He kicked the hard sand. The sea got a little rougher. The wind picked up a bit. Winter clouds got darker. The waves got bigger, ocean spray showered us as they crashed on nearby rocks.

"Percy..." The ocean started to reflect his mood, it does this all the time, but sometimes it gets dangerous.

"She's gone." He whispered.

"Percy look at me." I turned him towards me so I could look him in the eye. "I'm here. Right now, I'm here."

I touched his hardened face. "It's okay Perce."

In the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red hair. Percy must've seen it too because he grumbled, "Rachel."

He ripped himself out of my hands and walked to where he would see her. The ocean was raging now. I closed my eyes. Poseidon, I thought, Calm him, calm the sea. Please.

I raced after Percy, leaving the windy beach. He was still walking quickly over to the girl with wild red hair you could see a mile away. She was making a good escape though. Percy started jogging, when he got to Rachel he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"You knew," He growled. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Percy-"

"I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

Rachel somehow got her arm away from Percy's iron grip, her and I are the only ones that aren't afraid to point a finger at Percy and scream at him for doing something. This is exactly what she did. "But you would've done something stupid like you always do! You may have your rights Percy but I have my reasons!"

I didn't want to get into this fight. I stayed off to the side. They bickered back and forth. If my mother was here she would say, "Look at him. Do you want him?" Whatever. I shoved that thought away. I want Percy, more than anything else. My would not get in the way of that, no matter how hard she tried. And believe me, she'd try. Really. _Really_. Hard.

I herd a small rustle in the snow. It was over by a nearby tree. I herd the whispers of girls. I rolled my eyes and thought maybe it was time for this fight to be over with.

"Seaweed Brain! Future Freak!" I yelled stepping in between them. "Knock it off! It's our first day back at camp and you're already fighting!"  
Rachel and Percy had been fighting a lot these day. Always bickering about some something, so I guess they finally cracked, 24 hours was just to long.

They finally stayed silent, Rachel looked at the snow, and Percy looked at me with sorry eyes. He was giving me a his puppy eyes that I can't stand because they are just so good! One look into those gorgeous sea green irises and I forgot what I was mad about. But not this time, I wasn't really mad even, I was just focused on getting them to shut the Hades up. His cute, adorable eyes weren't going to effect me.

"Percy, let's just go to sword class okay?" I said keeping a peaceful tone.

Percy nodded, mostly because he could let it all out on straw dummies instead of Rachel. Which was probably a good thing. "Come on then." I started walking away, bit looking over my shoulder to make sure he was coming. Rachel still looked a bit ashamed, her head was still looking at the cold frozen ground.


	16. Chapter 16

I headed back to the Big House so I could get Cammie and Bex. I herd them talking when I got to the porch. I couldn't make out what they were saying because they were speaking in hushed tones.

I swung the door open so they would stop talking and know were back. They looked back at us because their chairs were facing away from us. They saw my frustration and Percy's sorrow and looked at each other knowing something had happened. Good job geniuses.

"Done?" I said sternly. They both shrugged. "Good, lets go. We're already late."  
I walked back out into the cold air and started to the sword arena. This building just got a makeover. It had two twenty foot doors that lead into the main area. The main area had dirt/sand on the floor for difficulty when you're fighting one on one. The other side had a place were you could practice on dummies. And then in the corner there was a place for everyone's armor and swords are stored.

My brothers and sisters were already working out. Some running laps in the over head track in their armor. Malcom was showing off with Lexi as they fought on tight ropes (no harnesses). Annie was jumping twenty feet in the air (Yeah, some of us are pretty beast like that, but not all. I can only go ten.)

I looked over to Cam and Bex, "Welcome to the P&E barn on steroids." I said heading over to get my armor.

"Okay, I need two more sets and two swords. Give me something that won't get the mortals killed." I told Joe of the Hephaestus cabin, he's older and works on getting people the perfect armor and sword.

"You should see your faces." Percy said with a crooked smile.

Cammie and Bex looked a bit surprised of what we could do. "You should see Percy fight." I said.

Cammie looked at Percy seriously. "Show me what you got Jackson."

Everyone in the building stopped and looked at Cammie to make sure she was serious about what she had just said. Joe smiled, and Percy smiled, I mentally smacked my head.

"Okay." He uncapped Riptide. I had an uneasy feeling about this. "How many campers Annabeth, five?"

"Five." I confirmed. I whistled and five 16 year old Athena campers appeared at my side battle ready.

"This'll be good." Joe smiled handing Percy a chest plate and helmet.

The five campers formed a circle around Percy. "Ready." I said. "Set...GO!"

They all started moving like they were dancing, each step thought out and made just right. It sped up and down, depending who was on the ground and who wasn't. Percy was kicking some serious butt, but my brothers and sisters quickly regained strength and got up ever time. But soon the dance got to tiring and some people didn't get up from the ground. Percy was still on fire though, he could do this for two hours before he got really tired.

It was one on one now, the other guy was Jake Johnson, original name I know. Jake was tired but still a bit on top of it. But Percy just wanted this to end, so while Jake was in mid lunge, Percy lept/flipped over his head, grabbed his neck and threw him over his shoulder making Jake hit the ground hard. But it didn't hurt, as far as I'm concerned Percy put him down gently. He looked relieved it was over though.

"How-how are you not tired!" Bex asked a very hunky, sweaty looking Percy.

"ADHD is what they call it, but for us it keeps us alive in battle." He said coolly.

And that was when Cammie had a spaz attack. No I'm kidding, but if she was going to blow up about all this stuff, it was now. But she kept her cool.

"So you two will half to come over hear to get your armor and swords. Hurry please, we just got a new batch of newbies and they'll actually need it for a few years." Joe said to Cammie and Bex.

They shrugged and started trying on different breast plates and helmets. It was pretty amusing because full armor weighs you down, and gods could you tell with them. Bex got a helmet right away, but apparently Cammie has an odd shaped head so it took longer for her. They each got breast plates quickly too, it was finding a sword that took a while. Bex went through at least 10 of them before she got a nicely balanced one. Cammie went through 7. Joe was glad to be done with them.

By the time they were finished I was already in a deep focus mode, drenched with sweat, I even took off my sweatshirt, so now I only had a t-shirt on. It was chilly since the arena is open aired, but if I kept moving it didn't bother me.

I was about to discombobulate the dummy I was "fighting" when I herd Bex say/ gasp, "Annabeth! What the heck happened to your arm?"

My trance was broken and I looked down to my left arm. I saw the scar that was about five inches long from when I saved Percy's life in the war. When I wasn't at camp I manipulated the mist so you couldn't see it, but in camp, you could.

"Oh that," I said as if I was swiping dust off my shoulder. "Just an old battle scar."

Percy was still fighting when he said, "As old," He ducked, "You mean," Lunge, "Last summer right?" Disarm opponent."

"Yeah, whatever, last summer." I said rolling my eyes.

"What the heck happened, you don't get a scar like that for nothing." Bex asked marveling over the big scar.

"Well... I, I was fighting." I hate telling that story, so I just say I was fight, which isn't a lie, I was.

"But it's all discolored and-"

"Fighting isn't always pretty!" I snapped

Bex backed off, shock in her eyes. I turned to the dummy, raised my sword and sliced it in two at the mid section. You weren't allowed to do this because we always ran out of them by the end of the summers. But it wasn't summer, it was winter and we were allowed to slice them up all we wanted. I've seen that happened to people, I wanted to say, but that would scare them.

"So," I started. "You guys still remember stuff from the fall right?"

Cammie and Bex nodded. "Good, cause you both are going to fight off another person." I turned, "Carter, Ali! We got some people for you to spare on now."

I looked back at Cammie and Bex, they were a little surprised I picked two twelve year old's to go against them. Little did they know that these kids were good, like really good. Not to brag or anything, but almost as good as I was when I was their age. They're twins and came here over the summer. Percy calls them little ninjas that aren't Asian.

"But they're just kids." Bex said. Carter and Ali looked a bit offended.

Let's just say Bex and Cammie got their little butts whopped, and Carter and Ali enjoyed every moment of it. It took Cammie 7 try's before she was to tired to go on, but Bex was a bit stronger and went up to 15. But she was still no match to Carter. When they were done, they passed

Percy and I grinning in a payback-is-good-when-no-one-gets-hurt kind of way, then they gave us high fives and went back to sparring each other.  
Archery was interesting. Cammie was pretty good at it. One of the Apollo head counselors, Olivia, was impressed. Cammie just said she went to an archery expo with her mom and dad a while back and she picked up some tips. Bex on the other hand, was pretty bad. Maybe as bad as Percy, but that's like really bad. Some campers snickered, but Bex didn't care because she was to busy laughing at her self because of how much she sucked at it.

When it was time for them to go over to the bonfire area for the story telling, Percy and I took a long walk. We talked about capture the flag, we had Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Nyx, and Hebe. The other team had the other cabins that didn't have as many people, but they had Ares and Nico. Nico could just summon a bunch of skeletons (which most people think is cheating) like he always does and their numbers would be enforced. That would be a big problem.

I started talking strategy with Percy, but after a while I realized he wasn't that into this conversation. I stopped him as we were walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, which was pretty stupid because I already knew the answer.

"Annabeth, I could have had a little sister but today I lost her, there are two crazy mortals in our camp, and we have to babysit them because it would be deadly if we didn't, and now earlier today, Chiron was talking about something that has to do with building a memorial for the war? I don't want to think about the war right now. The war is over! I just wanted a normal winter break, whatever the heck normal is anyway. Winning capture the flag isn't on my top 10 things to do list right now."

I looked away. He was right, and now thinking about it, that's exactly how I felt too. But I had no idea Chiron wanted us to build a memorial for the war. That was new, but just hearing it added to the weight. Suddenly I had an idea that usually Percy only thinks about, the kind I roll my eyes at. I knew it was probably stupid, but I _also _knew it would take Percy's mind off of things.

"Hey looky here... we're right by your cabin." I said. Percy looked to his left and noticed we were by his cabin. Truly amazing.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice." In my head I was thinking, Yeah Percy, you're not a Seaweed Brain at all.

"Soooo..." I trailed kicking the dirt. "Wanna make out?"

"Annabeth Chase," Percy said with a raised eyebrow, but then turned serious. "Really?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

Let's just say...

* * *

**Ok I know that last part is super OOC but I couldn't think on how to end that chapter soooo...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Annabeth's POV**

"Okay don't do anything totally stupid, stay away from the big burly girls and guys, your asking for a wound. Stay with the Apollo campers and follow the plan." I said to Cammie and Bex before we went into a huddle for capture the flag.

"Huddle up Blue Team!" Percy yelled.

Everyone filed in around us. "Okay, so what are we going to do." Bex asked.

Everyone from my cabin smiled, the rest rolled their eyes, "Athena always has a plan." Again, our cabin said it with pride, the rest said it like whoop-de-do-that's-so-old kind of way.

"So here it is, mostly every time Athena cabin hides where the flag is, this time we're taking offense with half of the Hermes cabin. Travis's half will come with me, and Conner's half will take the creek with Percy. Five archers from the Apollo cabin will be stationed in the trees surrounding the flag, the others will take the ground with swords, or bows, which ever. Hephaestus cabin will set up trip wires and mist illusions and will be waiting next to them for attack. Nyx campers will blend into the shadows and take any stragglers from the Hephaestus cabin. Hebe campers try your best to fill in the places in between! Alright?" Everyone nodded. "BREAK!"

Everyone was off. I didn't give Percy directions because everyone already knew he did the same thing every time, guard the creek. Even though in the winter time there isn't a lot of campers, numbers have been growing, and there were almost 50 here this week.

As we moved stealthily through the trees, I put on my Yankees cap. It wasn't until I herd some one roar, "ATTACK!" did I unsheathe my two knives.

**Cammie's POV:**

Am I the only one that thinks this is crazy? People could get killed! I asked some of the kids around me and they said at least half get injured in this game. HALF. But creeping around our flag, that was placed on a pile of rocks that just looked like poop, but it was suppose to look like Zeus's Fist. I probably looked at it the wrong way, but it didn't look anything like a fist.

Anyways, we were sneaking around in the trees in 40 pound armor with swords, when I herd someone yell, "ATTACK!" I looked around me and I saw some of the other guys whisper, "It's go time." and put their helmets on all the way. Just standing behind a tree, probably a quarter mile away from it was all happening, I could hear the yelling and fighting and the clangs of metal blades hitting each other.

All of a sudden the trees around us started picking up the campers with their branches. "Hey that's not fair! Nymphs can't pick sides!" I herd someone yell. Well I guess they picked sides. A camper that was in the trees was knocked off and fell to the ground.

I felt like a total coward, I didn't want to get caught with a tree, so I ran. I ran towards the fight, where all the yells were coming from. I snuck around, waiting in the tree looking at what lay ahead of me. The whole "No intentional maiming" looked like it was getting broken. A lot.  
The teenager part of me said that I was going to get a whole lot of extra credit after this winter break. That's one of the cool things about our school, if you get semi hurt whole on a mission, it means you were tested. But it can also be dangerous, I've seen girls never come back to school because they were in a full body cast.

At this point, I was worried I was going to be in a body cast.

I was sneaking around, heading towards the creek I saw skeletons, lots of them. Probably 50 of them. The red team was fighting with them, but our team wasn't. Looking around I saw someone sitting on the ground, heavily guarded. It was Nico. Wait, he was the son of Hades right? He's gotta be controlling these skeletons. That's why he's being guarded, if anyone hurts him, he'll be off concentration.

I raised my bow, well, not my bow, I found it on the ground next to three arrows. All I got for a weapon was two knifes, like that was all I was going to use when were simulating war! Anyways, I aimed for the kids arm. Pulling back the string I thought that the kid who this bow belonged to, was really strong. I zeroed in on a piece of black fabric that was part of his leather jacket.

1,2,3. The whole bow vibrated when I released the arrow and as it whizzed past fifteen people unnoticed. I missed his arm, but hit his leg. The Nico kid let out a big, "Ow! Holy Zeus that HURT!" He pulled out the arrow of his leg.

Looking around me I saw that some of the skeletons started to disappear, or they just got annihilated by the blue team. The plan was working Nico was distracted by his injury. I was just celebrating my own little victory when I felt a hand on my armor. With out even thinking I took it and flipped him on the ground. His helmet that had a blue plume on it. Crap.

Getting up unharmed he took his helmet off. "What the heck Cammie?" Percy said.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you!" I said back.

"Well whatever, you're not even suppose to be here. Why'd you leave?"

"The Red Team had the nymphs on their side, everyone was getting picked up by trees and branches, our archers were falling from their perches. I had to get out of there." I explained.

"Nymphs? Yeah right, that's the power of the Demeter kids for you. But you shouldn't have left, now the flag is unprotected."

"It wouldn't have been protected anyways." I said.

"True, so now we wait." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wait? Wait for what? You're suppose to be at the creek."

"No, I come in when and if the other team gets our flag. The creek is always the boundary line, all I have to do is melt the water with my powers and make a wall of water and fight them all off until our team gets the flag." Percy said like he did this all the time.

"And that's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. One team can never have Nico and I on the same team because we have to much power and that team has an automatic win.

"You sound so sure of your self." I said.

"Trust me, I'm not. But I have certain... resistance for things."

"Mhmm. Whatever you say."

"Okay, then DUCK!" Without even thinking I ducked, the next second I herd the clanging sound of two swords.

I rolled to the side not wanting to get in the way. But this kid was seemed a little scared to be going against Percy and was quickly defeated. I didn't actually see the fight but I could see Percy's footwork from the ground, it was like each step was planned in a matter of second. Like it was pure instinct. It was pretty amazing how he only made a few simple moves and had already won. No wonder why Annabeth liked him so much.

"And here we are!" Percy said starting to run over to the creek.

I saw that Travis kid running with the other teams flag like a mad man. His eyes were wide and scared. It didn't take long to figure out why. There was a girl running after him with a spear that looked like it had lightning in it or something. But out of nowhere she tripped and stumbled, but other kids kept chasing Travis.

I followed Percy to the creek. He was standing on ice but then it started to melt into water. Soon the creek was now following like it would be in the summer or spring. He held his hands up, as he kept rising his hands, the creek did too, as in still flowing in mid air type of rising. It was so cool. It seemed like he was forming the creek's water into a big ball a water. Just as Travis 10 feet away from the creek bed he threw it at the kids chasing him. The kids flew back from the force of the water that was being jetted at them. The water seeped back to the creek, as Travis got closer and closer Percy threw balls of water at people trying to stop them.

Travis skipped across the rocks and over to our side of the creek. He raised it over his head in victory. Team mates cheered, forgetting about the person that they were just fighting with. Squealing girls went over to congratulate Travis on his victory. He was obviously loving the attention because he wrapped his arms around two very pretty girls and started talking about how it was actually quite easy for him. Yeah right.

I looked back at Percy who was smiling, all of a sudden Annabeth appeared at his side out of nowhere. She looked really sweaty as if there was a lot more behind getting that flag than it appeared to be. I herd her say something about that being a really short game. Percy said it was because there wasn't that many people here and that we had a really good team. Red team didn't stand a chance against Blue.

I was going to go and look for Bex so I could see if she got attacked by a tree but instead a saw Zach Goode leaning against a tree with a smile on his face. I stopped in my tracks not knowing what to do. Suddenly I got the courage to take one more step because the guy who kissed me last year was now a half blood and I didn't even know. I had to talk to him.

But again I was stopped, a beautiful girl came up to him in tears at the last second, she was clutching her arm. She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Zach gave her a kiss on her forehead, and I wanted to scream.

Scream so much my throat would need surgery so I could just talk again, but instead I would just scream more and more. To much was happening. My ex, who is mysterious enough, just got more mysterious and that much more annoyingly impossible to read. My room mate, and her boyfriend, are more weird than before. And now Zach's already moved on.

Annabeth seemed to see my sudden stress at this sight, she walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Chill," She whispered. "That's his sister, Zach doesn't date." Annabeth gave me a look that I can't even tell you what it looked like because all my senses weren't properly functioning. She returned to Percy and the happy couple walked off.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped turning around. Bex stared back at me, her face had three little cuts on it probably from the trees. Still, she looked amazing like always.

"You ran away?" She asked.

"Yeah, didn't wanted to get eaten by a tree!"

"It wasn't that bad, after a while you got used to being tossed around like a ball."

"Mhmm, sounds real fun." I told her.

We started walking where everyone else was going because our guides had walked off probably to go and make out. And they think we never noticed. I _did_ notice Travis checking Bex out as we walked past him though. Bex blushed and kept walking with me. Travis was cute, I guess, but you could easily get him mixed up with Conner if you couldn't tell Conner was taller. They would be a weird couple that's all.

"Bex," I said snapping my fingers at her so she could wake up from probably a fantasy about her and Travis.

"Sorry Cam, but he's gorgeous." She said dreamily.

"Oh my goodness Bex, I swear you have a boyfriend in every city." I told her.

It was true, practically everywhere Bex went a boy was always drooling over her. And that boy was always, and I mock in her British accent, _gorgeous_. She's claimed to have one love, and one love only. David Beckham. Every girls dream, a ripped, hot, rich soccer player that _everyone _has herd of.

"Not _every_ city." Bex fought. "Anyways, Travis is different, he's mysterious and daring. He's not afraid to have a good time. Plus he's funny and..."

I zoned out on Bex's babbling. In the back of my head I was thinking about how she could have found all this out when we've barley been with other people besides Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel. Oh boy, she's probably sneaking off to go to the bathroom but just going to flirt... Typical Bex. Well at least I know if Travis is unprepared, Bex can take him down.

Soon we were in this big field that kind off lead to anything in the camp, the cabins, dining hall, or pavilion (Annabeth says it's the dining _pavilion_ but it has no roof!) the archery rang, beach, Big House. Everything that every camper needs to go to.

It was only my second full day here but I'm beginning to learn that not all of the campers here are exactly _happy_ campers. Some look super depressed, others hardened, some just plain old lost. I wonder what it's like to just figure out that your long lost parent is a god or goddess. A spy family is hard to digest, but this? Your mom or dad is like _super _old, I mean how do you fit all those candles on the birthday cake? And people that are 45 think that _they're_ super old. Gives me the shivers. _Oh hey mom happy 2,153rd birthday! Glad you're still alive and breathin'!_ Yeah.. _no_. That's just not right.

I don't think I will every think, or say, or whatever this is, but for once I'm a little glad that my mom is a spy. _She's _not the one who hooks up with your dad or sister, or has a terribly dysfunctional family. Every family has problems, I know, the the family of the Greek gods has it the worst.

It didn't take long before Bex and I stopped in our tracks wondering where to go next. Annabeth was gone, probably still making out with Percy. Rachel was the oracle and we don't want to bother her. And then, before I knew it Bex was getting called away by, you guessed it Travis. Now I was all alone in a middle of a camp where I'm pretty much fresh meat.

That's when I felt the hand. Yes, a hand, on my shoulder. Always the shoulder. Why don't people just come from the front? This hand was strong, but my beautiful instincts made me grab that hand so I could flip the hand, and I could see the rest of what the rest of the hand looked like on the ground.

But of course, this was a _very_ smart hand. Like I said, a strong hand. This hand was expecting my hand to try and flip it. So that hands buddy came and took _my _hand and sent _me_ flying over and onto the ground.

This smart, strong hand could only belong to one person.

I huffed as I looked up at a serious Zach Goode.

Did I mention that was a also a very good looking hand?


	18. Chapter 18

**I really don't like this chapter :/ sorry if you don't like it because I think it's pretty lame. Oh and I know I misspelled two words at the bottom! So I'm really sorry about that too!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Cammie and Bex probably thought that Percy and I were making out as a celebration to our victory. Yeah right, Percy has had enough this week. We were just strolling around camp. Walking hand in hand. Okay so this probably _would_ end up in making out but we weren't right now so it didn't count. Cammie was still wrong.

Anyways, we were walking in the middle of all the cabins, where the volleyball court was (guess what? Apollo kids were _still_ playing on them) the basketball court, the forgotten water fountain and now a little gazeebo that had a cute five foot tall Christmas tree in it. We don't really celebrate Christmas here, but this holiday is suppose to be a happy one, so we put the standard tree up and decorate the cabins with lights. It's...cheery.

Percy was telling me about the look on Travis Stoll's face when he was running to the creek with the flag. I didn't see it because I was to busy being invisible and trying to trip Clarrise who was trying to decapitate Travis. I had to laugh because the son of Hermes wasn't so pleased to grab the flag and run in the first place. This had to be the cherry on top. He was also telling me about how Travis was running funny, like he was doing high knees or something, it was probably his terror run.

We were laughing when Jeremy, the new head counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, walked up to me.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy." He nodded. "We just finished the machine that transmits Greek fire into regular fire. Do you want to come and check it out?"

I looked at Percy who gave a me a look to go check it out. "Yeah sure, I completely forgot about it, but I'm glad it's done, it'll come in handy in the future."

We walked into the Hephaestus Cabin. Now here's the thing about the Hephaestus Cabin, it's a mess. Worse than Percy's cabin. There's wire, pieces of metal, unfinished swords, celetail bronze laying around, random things that I don't think _they _even know what they are, but things are _where_. There's barley any place for the bunks, they're shoved in the back. Plus it's smokey, since Hephaestus is the god of fire, they need to have this big bonfire in the middle of the room constantly going, even in the summer. In the winter I guess it's a bit cozy, but they don't get air conditioning in the summer, no one does, we have the marble floors to keep us cool.

We got to the machine, it looked pretty much like it said it would in the design sheet. Three feet tall, three feet across. It was mostly this big funnel with what looked like a sphere underneath, it probably held all the mechanics.

"Okay so you flip this button," Jeremy started pointing to the red button that said on/off. "Turn the dial according to how much fire you need to change, and then let it do it's thing."

He went over to a shelve that held a bunch of jars of Greek fire, "Here we go," He pushed all the buttons and did what he told me what to do, then he opened the jar and poured out the fire. It hovered in the center of the big funnel, slowly from the bottom up the green turned orange.

"That's so cool!" I said. Jeremy was smiling with his arms crossed, obviously proud of his work.

He must have put a lot of work into it because I had asked him to build it for me at the beginning of the summer, and that was more than six months ago. But I would be crazy to think that something this complex would be done in three months. I'm surprised he even got something like this to even work!

"Think of it as a Christmas present from our cabin Annabeth." Jeremy said.

"Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes, Christmas. Where has your head been all week Annabeth, it's in less then two days." Percy said.

Christmas? This really isn't like me. Am I losing my mind? I just forgot that my favorite holiday is on Friday. That's just great, this means I'm stressed, and when I think of stress right now, two names pop into my mind: Cammie and Bex. Of course it's not like I'm not prepared for Christmas, I gave my roommates their presents the last day of the semester. I already have everyone's presents in my cabin, I'm all set. It just would be helpful if I knew _when _Christmas was.

"There's just a lot on my mind." I murmured.

Percy must have sensed my stress when he told everyone thank you very much and that we had to go. Lie we had nothing better to do. But I appreciated his thought. Walking out of the Hephaestus cabin I realized how bad the air was in there, because once I stepped out of the cabin the air felt like a weight was off my lungs. It felt nice since I didn't notice it before.

We walked over to my cabin. Percy stopped and took my hands, facing me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm," I wanted to say fine but Percy is smarter than that and so am I. We both know I'm not _fine_. "I'm in an interesting state."

"Only you would say that." He said.

"I'm stressed, I'm annoyed, I'm a bit pissed, I'm a little happy because of our win but we had that game anyway so it doesn't matter, I'm a little of everything right now." I told him quietly.

"It's definitley not the winter break we had planned I'll give you that."

"I think I should just give up on things going as plan. Nothing ever does."

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think Percy?"

"I think you need to rest."

Once he said it I finally realized how tired I was. I felt like everything was weighing me down and that I could just collapse in exautghtion. All we did was play Capture the Flag but I'm so tired now. It must have been the lack of sleep I've been getting lately.

"I think you're right." I said quietly.

Percy kissed my forehead and I headed up the steps to my cabin. As I laid down on my bed I didn't even cover myself with sheets, I just closed my eyes thinking of rest. Rest, a voice in my head said, you'll be better once you wake up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cammie's POV:**

Zach's eye's bore into my skin as he lifted me up from the ground. Knowing Zach I already knew what he was going to say. He was so mysterious but so annoyingly open also. You knew he was going to say something smart, something you wouldn't see coming, but that's the thing, you _knew_ he would say some thing you wouldn't expect. You had to prepare yourself.

"Cammie," He said softly. "What are you doing here? This is no place for mortals."

I knew he would say something for that, but I failed to think of what to say next. I stood there with my mouth open, ready for words to come spilling out, but none came. I was speechless. The things he would say if he knew that I was just trying to find more about my peers. He would probably say that even though I'm a spy I really need to stop spying on people.

"You- You're unbelievable." He put a hand on my cheek, I shuddered. He looked at me with scared eyes. I must have been hallucinating, Zach Goode doesn't get scared, he's a rock, never showing what he truly feels.

"I shouldn't be here I know, but I didn't think that where I was going would be all of this. You could? They say you're a son of Hermes, did _you_ expect this?" I said slowly.

"No I didn't but I was also ten. But that doesn't have anything to do with your serious snooping issues." I think I saw a small smile on Zach's face but it wasn't there long.

"For your information my snooping is just being apart of the people I go to school with." He rolled his eyes.

"School or no school, even DNA, I think it's a Cammie thing." Zach told me.

"Probably a Cammie thing." I smiled at him. It didn't take long for me to realize how close we were, maybe only five inches away. I quickly changed the subject. "So do you carry around a sword like everyone else?"

"Um no, I don't find swords that convenient, I mostly use knives but those two are annoying to hide or keep strapped to you at all times so I go without them if I'm just walking around." He said.

"So Zach, I think finding out you're a demigod makes you just that more mysterious."

"You find me mysterious?" He asked, I nodded. "Good, I'm doing my job well. Here walk with me."

And so we walked and talked, mostly about what it's like to be a demigod and what this place is really all about. He told me that if it were summer he'd take me to the strawberry fields because it's more quite and peaceful there than anywhere in the camp, but it's kind of depressing in the winter he told me.

"Tell me about your dad." I asked without thinking.

He stared into space before saying, "There's not much to tell, I've only met him twice."

"Only twice?"

"He's a god Cammie, a busy one at that. Most of the kids here haven't even met their parents. Annabeth and Percy are lucky to see theirs so often. They may only see them once a year or so but that's more than a majority of the kids here. The gods have to much going on to play mommy daddy with their many kids." He told me seriously.

I know my dad was... well where ever he was, but at least I knew him, Zach didn't. "How'd you meet him?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Come on Zach." I said.

"Fine, the second time I ever saw him or talked to him was at the celebration because we won the war. He said I was brave when I tried to talk to him, but he was to busy mourning over his ass hole of a son. Everyone says Luke died a hero, yeah he did but what about all the people he killed before that? You can't take that back." Zach looked like he was going to say more but he stopped himself. "I'm sorry. I over reacted..."

"It's okay. I understand." Luke, why do I feel like Annabeth mentioned him one time?

"No you don't." He said flatly.

"You're right, I don't. But I'll try." I smiled a bit.

I felt a bit accomplished, I don't think Zach Goode has ever told me so much in one day, or at all. He keeps to himself, probably a spy thing, or he's just as paranoid as Mr. Smith, which I hope he isn't because I don't want his face to change every time I see him. That would be just creepy.

I thought I was getting through him just a tiny bit until he said, "I still think you should go."

My face dropped. "Why?" I demanded.

"Because you could get killed, well not really but you could get attacked by some hellhound lurking in the woods. This is a dangerous place." He explained.

"Zach, you _know_ I could take a bunch of these kids if they didn't always have swords on them, but I can't or else they'll ask questions and it'll put the school in danger. It's bad enough Rachel knows and she doesn't even has clearance!"

"Rachel knows everything, it's apart of her job, besides do you even know who she is?"

"No not really, but sometimes she looks familiar." I told him.

"She's Rachel _Dare_, as in her dads a multi billionaire and on the international list for possible fraud. Not that she knows that though."

"Jeez, but I thought she knows everything."

"Yeah well you can keep a lot of stuff from her, you just can't touch her or have her touch you."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"If you do then your fate is decided, and she sees it all. But most of the time she can't remember what she sees, just little glimpses and she sketches."

"It seems like you idolize her or something." I said, Zach chuckled.

"No we just talk sometimes, once she found out about Blackthorn she was pretty curious about me. I, of course, didn't tell her anything but she told me a lot in order to get stuff out of me, but I still wouldn't tell her."

"Classic Zach." I said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's pretty annoying how you don't tell anyone a thing about yourself but you're determined to find every little aspect about them."

"Um excuse me," He said, and then pointed to himself. "Spy."

I smirked, "No," I pointed a finger at him. "Trust issues in others. Soon Zach, people won't trust you because they know that you'll just trick them."

"That's only the people that know me."

"Yeah so you're just going to live your life where none of your friends trust you?" I asked getting a bit mad.

"Spies don't need friends."

"That's a lie and you know it, everyone needs someone, even if you don't want one." I took a step closer to him to make it seem more intense.

"Then I know who I want that person to be." He told me looking into my eyes.

I gulped, "Then I think you should tell that person."

"Okay."

Right then and there, probably in front of fifty other people because somehow we had migrated over to the cabin area, Zach kissed me long and... well _mysteriously_. Once he stopped to get air he said, "Not bad." And just walked back putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wait!" I shouted after him, "Are you gonna tell that person?"

He turned and started walking backwards, "I think that person already knows."


	20. Chapter 20

**I hate this chapter completely because I just put random crap in it... sorry, I'm ending the story soon because I'm losing interest in it! Just be ready for a bad ending guys!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Yesterday was Christmas. Here Christmas is always interesting because none of us are very sure _what_ we believe in, but we have the whole Christmas spirit thing going for us! Every year we decorate the cabins with lights and some people even get trees and presents for their siblings and friends. This year I got two tickets for the Yankees season opener for Percy and his step dad because they both have an obsession with New York baseball.

Today I found Cammie sitting on the stairs of the Big House, she looked like she was in serious thought. I sat next to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," She said back sounding not that motivated.

"You didn't expect to spend Christmas here did you?" I asked.

"I was hoping I'd be back at school right now. Bex should be in Britain."

"The mist is powerful, no one even knows your gone."

"I don't get that."

"Get what?"

"The whole mist thing."

"Oh," I said, "It hides signs from this world from the human world. Like if there was a monster on the loose in Roseville, any mortal wouldn't be able to see it. It doesn't turn invisible, it just blends in. Take Mrs. O'Leary Percy's pet hellhound, she looks like a garbage truck when shes in the mortal world doing who knows what with Percy."

"There wasn't any monsters at school this semester were there?"

"Not that I know of, but Percy could have run into one at the High School, but I doubt it. Monsters avoid small towns because there's never enough food there. "

"Wait but how would Bex's parents not know Bex was gone?" Cammie said suddenly.

"Because the mist is pretty much fake thoughts. Most of the time demigods can see through it and mortals can't but if it's strong enough only the more powerful half bloods can see through it. And when I say more powerful I mean children of the Big Three, like Nico, Percy, and my friend Thalia. They can also manipulate the mist, it's pretty cool, so you'll be fine."

"Have you ever been tricked by the mist?" She asked.

I thought about that, the only time I could remember was in the Labyrinth. "Yeah, it came up a lot during the war."

"Everyone keeps talking about a war, I hate not knowing whats it about because apparently it happened just last year and there was no war here!"

"It was our war. The mist tricked all of you to think that the war was just bad storm systems. But all I'm going to say about it is that it's a lesson learned that took to many good kids into Hades." I said quietly.

"Hades... Nico's the son of Hades right?"

"Yeah why?"

"And he can see ghosts and stuff?"

"Yeah but-" I knew what she was going to do. "Cammie you can't make him check if you dads..."

"What do you care? He's my dad."

"I understand but if he's down there you'll be hurt and you wont be able to tell anyone because then you'll have to explain all of this and then people will think you're crazy and then they'll lock the information you gave them in computers of a filing cabinet located in the Swiss Alps!"

"And if he's alive?"

"You will go looking for him, and you'll get yourself hurt, or killed. You're not ready yet. Don't go to Nico, you shouldn't even try because in a few minutes I'm going to go find him and tell him _not_ to let you search for your father ghost."

"He'll listen to you like that?"

"Yeah, were all best friends, no matter how dysfunctional."

We were silent for a long time, not really knowing what to say. But I suppose that's a good thing because most of the time, with Cammie, there's always something to say or a question about being a demigod.

I guess we didn't need to say anything, a yelling British accent cut through the air. Bex angerly walked across the main lawn, Travis Stoll on her heels looking like he was trying to explain something. Bex was deep red, her fists were clenched and she looked like she was about to explode.

"Bex wait up!" Travis called after her.

Bex stopped and faced him, she raised her fist and punched him in the face. Hard. Like broken nose hard. Travis cursed.

"Next time," Bex yelled, her accent getting thicker. "Don't use a girl stronger than yourself to make your ex jealous!"

I wanted to laugh because I totally forgot about Travis and Katie splitting up. Again. They break up at least once every two months and Travis always tries to make Katie jealous by dating another girl. It never works and he's done it so many times that no girl will date him anymore, but Bex didn't know that. Travis was probably thinking she was fresh meat or something.

"Let me explain!"

"There's no explaining to do," She yelled. "I _saw_ you two messing around behind your cabin! I can't believe I liked you even a little bit!"

She turned around and took three steps before she turned around again and slapped him probably for effect. "Ok, now I'm done."

"I'm sorry Bex!" Travis yelled.

Bex returned the apology by flipping him the bird.

"I better go see if shes ok." Cammie said a little amused and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah, I have to go and... find Malcolm. My brother I mean." I honestly didn't know what I was going to do but when I don't want to seem obsessive with always seeing Percy I say I'm going to see Malcolm. He's good back up because he does the same thing with his girlfriend Beth.

"Um, yeah you go do that." I watched her as she walked away in the direction of the pissed off Bex.


	21. Chapter 21

**Annabeth's POV:**

After talking to Cammie I decided to take a nap, just a little one. Like a cat nap, it wouldn't last. I even set the alarm clock for fifteen simple minutes. Little did I know what I was getting myself into. My dream was... well this.

I felt like I was moving a hundred miles per hour, it was dark but I could see trees rushing past me in a blur, like I was moving through shadows. But something got in the way, and I saw a flash of light brown hair. I heard a gasp.

And a scream.

But when I bolt upright in my bed, sweating, breathing heavily, I wasn't sure if the scream that was still echoing inside my head was apart of the dream, or if it was the scream that was coming from the real world. I looked towards the window by my bed that looked into the woods.

My head filled with worry. _Cammie_.

**Cammie's POV:**

After I calmed Bex down I though I'd go for a walk, Percy told me that I should check out the strawberry fields sometime, that they smell like heaven and you can eat as many as you want because they right back. The only problem, I had no idea how to get to them, apparently it was at the edge of camp, but which part of the edge of camp was the problem. Somehow I found myself walking alone through the woods by the creek.

I know Annabeth told me not to come in here without another camper but it didn't seem to spooky in here, I only heard the sounds of snapping twigs and the rustling of bushed a few times. I wanted to be scared, I really did, but I wasn't, I had a feeling that whatever was lurking behind the trees wasn't interested in me. And I was great full this because I know a bit of Greek Mythology and the monsters in the legends weren't pretty.

I heard a few twigs snap and snapped my head around. It was only Zach.

"Hey," He said quietly.

"Hi,"

"So how are you?" Zach asked, which was a very un-Zach of a question.

"Um, fine I guess, just trying to get Bex _not_ to kill Travis."

Zach chuckled. "Yeah Travis is... is just stupid."

"I have realized that very quickly."

We were silent for a while, but something else broke our silence for use. A growl erupted from behind us. Zach got in front of me protectively even thought I could probably handle myself. He pulled out a knife from his shoe. So he lied again about weapons on him at all time.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't be here. The woods aren't safe."

"What are you talking abou-"

Something behind me let out a bone chilling snarl. I quickly looked behind me to see a vicious black looking dog the size of a rhino lunging at Zach and I with razor sharp teeth and claws extended. As fast as I could I turned to run but the thing ripped into my back exposing my flesh. I let out a scream so loud that birds flew away as the sounds shuddered up their little bird spines.

The pain was unbearable, like a thousand knives digging into you. I heard the _crack_ of a couple ribs as I fell to the ground. My head banged against a rock on the ground. With my muffled hearing and blurring vision I saw Zach stab the black mass instantly turning it into strange yellow dust.

"No!" He yelled.

I saw him run to me, but my eyelids weighed a million pounds, and the pain was to much to keep them open. They snapped shut and then...

_Black_.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I bolted through the doors of my cabin and sprinted to the trail head into the woods. I ran about ten yards until I saw I was too late, Zach Goode was carrying Cammie's bloody, broken body in his arms looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I found her walking in the woods," He whispered. "I put her in danger... the hellhound would have never attacked if I wasn't there. It's all my fault."

"Zach listen to me," I told him trying to stay as calm as I could, but seeing Cammie with her bloodstained clothes and hair thickened and gooey from a bloody head wound make me want to sink to my knees and ball my eyes out. "Bring her to the Big House, pass through the cabin area, once the Apollo kids see her you'll get help."

He looked at me with an sure look. "Go!"

I never really got to know Zach but just by looking at him I knew that he didn't like taking orders from people that didn't have the right authority, but now that really didn't matter because he was holding an unconscious girl in his arms. He went off, awkwardly running.

I raced back to my cabin and dug through my suitcase. _It had to be here somewhere_. Aha! There it was, at the bottom of my bag, a boring old silver flip phone that I never used because it was dangerous outside of camp. I turned it on and searched through the contacts, when I got to the right one I pressed talk and listened to the annoying _rinnnnnng_ sound.

He almost didn't pick up, it was on the last ring when I heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?" He said.

"Mr. Solomon, it's Annabeth. You need to come back to camp." I said desperately.

He paused and didn't say anything for a long time. "I can't, I said I'd never go back."

"Shut up! Cammie is in trouble ok? She and Bex followed Percy and I here and Chiron forced us to let them in because of some weird past connection. Zach Goode was with her when she was attacked, I heard you too are close so maybe you should take that into consideration!" I was about to cry, "_Please_."

There was another long pause, but then I heard the rev of an engine. "I'll be there in less than five hours." He hung up before I could even say thank you or smile to myself that help was going to be there soon.

* * *

**Ending this story in one or two more chapters. Sorry for the wait but I have been busy with another story that is A LOT more popular than this one. Thank you for that supppppper long review from a reader that pointed a bunch of stuff out, thats what I really like, when people don't just tell me to update, but give me advice! You rock! Oh but by the way Percy _is_ kinda a beast sword fighter, Last Olympian I do recall him taking out an entire mini army of the dead with just his sword, no help. AND that he called Riptide a "deadly arc of metal" or something like that. So yes, he is going to be a good fighter in my stories.**

**Sorry to the people that want this to be longer, it won't, and don't worry Cammie isn't going to die so don't freak out.**

**-Aims  
**


	22. Chapter 22

`It wasn't a very quite entrance, there were a lot of weird looks, but since everyone knew that a human was attacked by a hellhound, it wasn't a big surprise when Joe Solomon landed a helicopter in the middle of the main lawn. But there he was, in the flesh. He was probably going down some scary memory lane that he didn't want to go down. I don't blame him, campers leave because they don't want this life, that's the point of this place; train, learn to survive, blend in out in society, build a human life, live happily ever after. Or something like that.

At least that's what Joe tried to do, but I guess he was doomed the second he stepped foot on the land of Blackthorn Institute for Boys. Even after he left camp, there was no way to get out of his crazy life. He probably thought that his life was crazy enough being trained as a demigod and being a spy, that leaving the demigod life behind was easier than leaving the spy life.

Hate to say I know what he's going through, but I can't say I'd make the same decisions he did. I don't know the whole story of why Joe Solomon left this place, if it was to avoid disaster or death I really didn't want to know, I had a feeling he didn't want to share it either. He was here again for one reason and one reason only: Cammie was in trouble, and if she and Bex stayed here any longer, they'd be in more trouble than originally intended. Not that there was trouble intended though...

We were all waiting for him, Cammie on a stretcher surrounded by Apollo kids that were doing all that they could for a human without basic necessities, Bex was holding her bags along with Cammie's ready to go back to Gallagher, I was going back to Roseville with them.

The plan was to get everyone back to the Roseville, and Cammie to a hospital (or just Gallagher because the nurses office _was_ just a mini hospital).

Joe quickly got himself out of the helicopter as soon as he landed, like he did it all the time. He made one swift glance around to check the place out again, then focused his attention back on Cammie and Bex.

"Hey, thank you for coming." I said to him and he gave Percy a look that all guys know, the it's-time-to-lift-something-heavy-so-us-guys-are-expected-to-do-it. Mr. Solomon didn't seem like the kind of man that had thoughts like that spinning through that brilliant mind of his, but there Percy was lifting a wounded, unconscious, bandaged up Cammie into a black helicopter with the help of my brother.

"Let's just get in and out of here so we can get Cammie and Bex to a place that's _safe_ for mortals." He said sternly, he said it as if he really didn't want to be here, like he'd rather be in a war zone than back at ol' Camp Half-Blood.

"I agree, we need to get them back to school." I nodded to him.

I looked at Percy, who was now staying at camp due to the fact that we would be flying, "I'll be back late tonight, maybe tomorrow morning okay? Don't worry alright?" I said to him.

"Just come back safely." Percy pulled me into a hug and then gave me a light kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I turned around from him and we loaded our self's the helicopter buckling the straps and putting on the headset. No one waved goodbye the group of campers that were standing around the lawn. Once Mr. Solomon flipped a bunch of switches and checked his surroundings, we were being lifted into the air. I watched through the small window as Camp Half-Blood got smaller and smaller and soon enough it was just another piece of snow covered land in Long Island.

About 45 minutes passed in the air and Bex was asleep, I saw this as my opportunity to talk to Joe. I unbuckled myself and climbed into the co-pilot seat.

"You know what you have to do right?" He said without looking at me.

"Yeah," I murmured, "I don't want to, but it's the only way everyone can be happy. Whatever that means."

"Are you happy with your choices?"

"Yes, I don't belong there. It'll just be another thing on my record. As for Cammie and Bex... they'd be scared for life if they knew what happened. They have enough to worry about. I'd like to say I'm leaving one life behind, but this just isn't for me." I told him.

There was a long silence, the only noises were the blades slicing through the cold winter air and all the beeping from the machinery, but finally Joe said, "I chose Blackthorn, this life, because I thought I could do more good than just fight monsters and try not to get killed all year until summer. But sometimes I'm still not sure I'm doing more good or bad."

I turned to look at him, but he didn't even glance over to me, keeping his eyes glued to the sky in front of our eyes.

**

* * *

**

"You can't just leave us here!" Bex yelled at me while I was packing up my things. "After all we've been through? You're just going... to leave? Like it never happened?"

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place okay?" I said to her, pointing my shirt at her. "It's the best for everyone."

"What are you talking about? Cammie still hasn't woken up yet, she has three broken ribs, a concussion, and inch deep cuts all over her body, and don't forget about the claw mark. You're leaving us when we need you the most! When she wakes up she's going to want to know what the hell happened to her. Same with everyone else in this school! Some secrets are made to be found out."

"Oh Bex," I said, "But that's why I'm leaving, so know one finds out. If you want information go harass Solomon."

Bex started for the door as if that was exactly what she was about to do, "Wait for tomorrow would you? Inpatient much?"

"You still can't leave!"

"I've made up my mind, I'm leaving Gallagher. Spy life isn't for me, I already have a crazy enough of a life without all this. If I stay here I'll be putting all of the members of this school in danger. Monsters, like the one that attacked Cammie, hunt us down for a snack, I'm a living, breathing target that won't ever go away. The longer I stay in one place, the easier I'll be found by some kind of monster. Why do you think when you hacked into my file that you found out I had been to so many schools? This won't be any different."

"But..."

"Bex, I'm leaving. I believe that you, Liz, Macey, and Cammie will be just fine without me." I looked her in the eyes. "I promise."

"Fine, I won't go anywhere until tomorrow morning." Bex agreed.

I sunk down onto my bed, the sheets were the only things that weren't packed up in brown boxes or a duffel bag. It was 9:00 pm, early but today had been draining. I made a decision that will change my life and the people's around me too. But I knew I was doing the right thing no matter what. This wasn't where I was suppose to be, I belonged back in New York City or in San Fran getting kicked out of public high schools and taking daily trips to Olympus.

I shut my eyes and in seconds, the day was over and I was already dreaming.

* * *

**Quick chapter, sorry, ready for this to be done. Sorry if you wanted it to be longer, but the end if near. -Aims**


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up not in my dorm room, I was all the back in my full sized counselor bed at camp. The sun was still low in the sky, peaking out through the thin snow clouds. I'm back, I thought, it's over.

I tried to sit up but instead I found a piece of paper resting on my chest. I unfolded it and read the swift, crooked writing.

_Dear Annabeth Chase,_

_I still think you made the correct decision by leaving the Academy and continuing your demigod life. Though, if you ever change your mind, you're always welcome back. As far as I know, I'll still be teaching here. I believe that Cammie will heal in time, but for now I have to help the girls here believe anything but the truth. _

_ I wish you good luck in life, and though I won't see you again, I'll be thinking of the little sister that went the the Great Great Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women._

_ From,_

_ Joe Solomon_

I smiled knowing he'd have his hands full with the Cammie thing. But at least he wouldn't have any problems with girls wondering where I am. Last night, every teacher, student, and facility member but Joe Solomon had their memory wiped by the mist. There was no Annabeth Chase that lived with Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey. Cammie and Bex never followed her to Camp Half-Blood over winter break. And Cammie Morgan didn't get attacked by a hellhound. I don't know the story that covered Cammie, but all I know is that even if went back to Roseville and physically bumped into them, they wouldn't know who I was.

There was no turning back. What's done is done. Now I can finally be with my boyfriend and answer just about a hundred questions from a hundred different people.

Just another day as a demigod.

* * *

**If you didn't take the hint, this story is finished. This was the last chapter. Short yes, but finished it is. I know you probably wanted me to do more with this because I am aware it's a bad ending, but I needed to be done with it. There will be no sequel to this story but in a while I may write another PJO/GG crossover. Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you enjoyed the story! -Aims**


End file.
